Her Thousand Years
by Saphire3654
Summary: Haru is studying at the Namimori institute of Design and Technology, this year she cuts her summer short to visit her friends in Italy and witnesses a completely different side to Tsuna. But, unlike Kyoko she isn't afraid, because for years she had been doing one thing...Training to be a bosses wife. OCC Tsuna and Haru, 2786
1. Hello Italy!

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but i dont own KHR**

**I LOVE TSUNA AND HARU! if you don't like that couple turn back now...though i doubt you would read this if you didnt...but anyhow 2786 to the world! i have tried to write a 2786 story TWICE and they never go the way i want them! but this one is sooo going to rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haru grinned it was time for her 2 month stay at the Vongola HQ in Italy; unlike most of her friends, she did not live in Italy, instead she choose to further her education in Namimori. Her course in designing and computer technology had been going swimmingly and she was top of her class for creativity and talent.

It had been only 5 yrs. since Tsuna's succession to head the Vongola and since his 21st birthday party was coming up, she decided to cut her summer break trip to Hawaii and visit her friends.

She hummed as she made her way through the large airport in Venice; she could see Gokudera and Yamamoto standing a few feet away, no doubt they were looking for her. She giggled and approached them, but no one looked at her, did she really look that different? Well maybe she did, she had gained a new friend at school and no one would believe who it was…he rather liked dressing her up. Today he had her in an emerald green halter top dress, black stilettos, a green beret and black shades. In all truth and honesty she had wanted to go a little bit lighter on the accessories, but nooo, he had to throw on bangles, earrings and a necklace.

She knew she was stunning, but could they seriously not recognize her? With a huff she stood in front the group and spoke "Haru is right here!"

The gasps of Shock were rewarded with a giggle; they looked like they were constipated "Well are you going to help Haru with her things or stand there all day?"

Yamamoto immediately grabbed her two suitcases and Gokudera reached for her green handbag but she pulled it away "Haru can carry this for herself"

Gokudera frowned and grabbed her bag; a quick tug of war immediately began "Give it stupid woman! Juudaime said we should act like gentlemen and make you comfortable so give it!"

Haru's eyes narrowed, with a hard tug she had him tumbling forward and in a matter of seconds her knee had slammed into his chin.

"Fuck!" he cursed, holding his injured body part.

"Haru is not a child; she can handle a handbag thank you very much!" she huffed with a pout

Yamamoto gave a nervous chuckle "Where did you learn to do that Haru?" she saw the calculative look in his eyes and immediately knew that this would be reported to Tsuna "Haru does self defence classes! That was her mugger kick!" she was lying of course but they didn't have to know that.

She gave her signature determined look as she demonstrated a few moves, some done purposefully sloppily "Haru is going to beat all bad guys to pulp!"

The suspicious look in Yamamoto's eyes disappeared and with a grin he laughed at her theatrics; Gokudera wasn't laughing at all and was instead mumbling ways of murdering her.

It was with a happy mind that she entered the limo that had been waiting outside.

* * *

Haru giggled when she saw the identically incredulous looks on the faces of her friends as the one Gokudera and Yamamoto wore before. They had obviously put a lot of though in her visit since she was standing in a large living room decorated in streamers and other party contraptions; she felt welcomed, after all she hadn't seen them for years.

"Kyaaa! Haru I love your dress!" Kyoko squealed, breaking the silence

Haru grinned despite the fact that it was taking all her will power to do just that; Haru was no fool and she could blatantly see the way Kyoko was hanging off Tsuna's arm "Arigato Kyoko-chan! Haru's friend designed it!"

Bianchi stepped forward, orange goggles over her eyes to stop Gokudera from falling over "I want to meet that friend Haru! Maybe she could design my wedding dress!"

Haru smiled, she refused to tell them it was a male. Plus, Bianchi had been planning a wedding to reborn for years now; the fact that the once baby was now a man only intensified her pursuit of him.

"Haru will tell her!" she stifled a giggle; her friend would explode if he heard that!

Chrome flew to latch herself to Haru's arm, the blush covering her face told Haru the girl was still shy "I'll show you to your room and then we can continue the party!"

* * *

Haru yawned, her arm stretching above her head as she exited her room. She had been in the Vongola mansion for a week now, but she still could not memorise all the hallways. Now she wanted a midnight snack from the kitchen and she had not one ounce of clue as to which way she was to go.

With a sigh she simply wished her luck worked and continued down the dark hallways. After a full half an hour she gave up and decided to ask for help. She turned to the closest door, which happened to be the only one in this particular hall and knocked.

No one answered but she was positively sure someone was inside, she knocked 3 more times and when there was still no answer she became irritated and boldly entered to tell the occupant a piece of her mind. She was sure it would have been Gokudera, but it was only after she entered that she remembered his room was not in the adjoining hall.

It was dark, but she could make out a silhouette sitting on the king sized bed. It was hunched over with what looked to be a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. The person shifted to look at her and the small rays of moonlight that got through the large curtains danced over the persons chestnut brown hair.

She gasped "T-Tsuna-san?"


	2. Tsuna's Despair and Bella

**Disclaimer: I dont own the plot!**

**FINALLY I GET TO UPDATE! I have been putting this off for waaay to long, but exams are a drag so i had to take care of them first!  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

The shock she felt at seeing Tsuna with such a dark hue in his eyes quickly faded and all she had left was wonder. Tsuna had left 2 days ago on a mission, it was obviously something important since he had to go and now here he was looking like he had seen the apocalypse.

He shifted his gaze away from her back to the glass in his hand "Get back to your room Haru" his voice was cold and it sent chills down her spine, but she wasn't about to just back out, he couldn't possibly think she would leave him in this condition.

She closed the door and quickly decreased the distance between them "What happened?" she asked, gently removing the bottle and glass from his hand before placing them on the small table beside his bed "Did something go wrong on the mission, Tsuna-san?"

He batted away the hand she had placed on his shoulder "Leave me alone!" he hissed "I'll be back to normal in the morning!"

Haru looked crestfallen "Do you always push aside your pains like this!?" she tried to make him look at her but he refused to look up "How often does this happen Tsuna-san?"

He didn't answer and with no other means of grabbing his attention she pulled him into a hug. It was at times like these that she regretted wearing her pajamas "Haru is here for you" she whispered, running her hand through his surprisingly soft hair.

"No you aren't" Tsuna hissed back, pushing against her to try and break free, hint the term 'try', she refused to be pushed aside and it was due to this small battle of wills that they ended up toppling into the bed with Haru sprawled over him.

She blushed but didn't move, instead she held him even tighter "Haru is not lying"

"Yes you are! You're just like Kyoko, you'll be here the first time then stop because you think I'm a monster" his voice was broken, defeated.

His words answered her question as to why Kyoko was sleeping in Chrome's room on this particular day instead of with him. It solidified her will to find out what exactly was going on.

"Well Haru is not Kyoko" she whispered, continuing her ministrations in his hair. He began to shiver and Haru knew it was not from the cold but from his effort to hold back his sobs "Please stop Haru"

She shook her head and sat up, straddling his waist to look him directly in the eyes "No. Tell Haru what is wrong, Haru will not run"

Those words seemed to be the last straw for him. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her under him before swiftly standing and aggressively pulling the curtains to allow light in.

What she saw made her gasp. There was dried _blood _on Tsuna's white shirt, on his still gloved hand, on his arms, his face, his pants…it was practically everywhere.

He held his head down in shame "I've been killing people for years Haru and for years I have watched the woman I love stay away from me when I come back like this! I can handle a few more nights without you!"

She stood, marched over to him and slapped him across the face. He looked shocked, as if he couldn't comprehend what had just happened and it was during this daze that Haru dragged him into the adjoined bathroom. It had a large bath fit for 6 people that had already been prepared by the maids, no doubt because they were aware of his arrival in the late night.

Haru promptly shoved Tsuna into the bubble filled bath and without even thinking about it she hopped in and started using the rags on the side to scrub his face. If the shock on his face was amazing before then now it was phenomenon.

"You're a part of the mafia! Do you think I didn't know you killed people?!" her voice came out laced in venom and hushed so as not to wake the others. She was so mad she was talking in the first person singular "The fact that you felt shame afterwards shows you're a good person" her voice softened near the end and she stopped scrubbing to grab his face and position it so that he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Haru is here for you Tsuna-san." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his sobbing form. This was the weakness a boss was to never show and Haru would help him through it "Haru is here" she whispered, running her hand through his hair

* * *

Haru woke at 10 in the morning with a long stretch and yawn. She was momentarily puzzled as to why she was in a pants and shirt that didn't belong to her until she remembered what had taken place earlier that morning.

After Tsuna had regained some semblance of calm he had promptly locked her from the bathroom and exited a few minutes after freshly clean with his bottom half wrapped in a towel. Heaven knows her face was a perfect imitation of a tomato as she turned her back to give him privacy. He had then given her fresh clothes to change out of her wet ones.

It was only after she had given him a good lashing to go straight to bed and to not muse on depressing things that she left for her room and now here she was waking in her bed.

She dragged herself into the bathroom and did her morning necessities; she wanted to go into town so she dressed in a simple white floral summer dress with green sandals and a straw hat. She most definitely looked like a tourist.

She gave her hair a once over, Kyoko's hair was way longer than hers; While her's reached the middle of her back, Kyoko's swept her thighs. It made her wonder if that was why Tsuna preferred the orange haired girl. It was only after taking a few seconds to think it over that she laughed at her stupidity. Tsuna wasn't that shallow.

She pulled on a single jade necklace as an accessory and grabbed her white handbag. Her friend had ensured she had a handbag to match everything.

With a jump in her step she left her room and hurried to the dining room, most likely than not, everyone was just getting up so she was in time for breakfast.

She wasn't the first in the room; Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera and Chrome were already there. They all greeted her. Tsuna meet her eyes for a brief moment as if to will her to understand that last night was a secret, she flashed him a small smile before returning the greetings.

Before she even moved for a seat, Kyoko spoke "Eh? Haru are you going out so early?" Haru felt her eyes twitch as she noticed how closely Kyoko was to Tsuna when just last night the carrot top had refused to be in the same bed as him "If you told me I would have gotten ready, surely you haven't memorized all the streets"

Haru almost rolled her eyes; did she look like a big baby?

Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei entered to take their seats; now breakfast could proceed. No one was left, Reborn was off somewhere and Mukuro had his own secret hideout, Hibari was obviously still in Namimori.

She saw everyone looking at her, as if awaiting an answer. The maids came in and served the food before quickly leaving.

The urge to roll her eyes got even larger "I-I think Haru will be alright" Chrome voiced, trying to come to Haru's aid. Haru gave her a grateful glance.

Gokudera scowled "That stupid-woman can't be left on her own! Vongola has too many enemies outside of these walls! Right tenth?"

Tsuna nodded "Haru, after breakfast Yamamoto will follow you" he gave her a pleading glance, begging her to comply.

Haru was about to reply when the sound of her phone ringing hit her ears; she quickly removed it from her handbag and looked at the caller before placing it to her ear "Why are you calling me at this hour?" she asked in an annoyed tone

"Mou Haru-chi! Why are you treating your best friend like a rock?"

Haru groaned; of course he had to call her, he was such a pest at times. She took a seat at the table and begun to nibble on a slice of buttered toast, pointedly ignoring everyone else who were no doubt trying to listen in on her call.

"If you have nothing important to say I'm hanging up" She always spoke in the first person when talking to him, in all truth, there was a select few people of whom she only spoke to in the first person…they were special…maybe even more so than her current friends. Of course Tsuna stood above everyone in her books.

There was brief silence before he spoke "Fine. Arabella's in Italy, her family decided to go there instead of France"

Haru squealed "Really?! Where is she? I'm heading into to town now anyways"

"At some cake store name Le Blue"

Haru squealed even louder "That was where I was headed! Thank you!"

He scoffed before hanging up. Haru immediately rose to her feet "I'm in a hurry! Bye guys!" She ran out before any of them had the chance to stop her.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the emptied chair Haru had just vacated, how long had she been in Italy for? A week? She would be lost without a guide, not to mention the added factor of the Vongola's enemies. Didn't she realize that unlike when she was in Namimori, Hibari was not there to scare away ill-intended individuals?

"What is wrong with that stupid woman? She's going to give the tenth a tumor!" Gokudera shouted, jumping to his feet and waving his fist in the air.

"Maa Maa, calm down Gokudera, I'm sure she'll be okay" Yamamoto said in an effort to calm the bomber.

Kyoko looked worried "Unlike me Haru has not been trained to deal with deadly situations like I have" Kyoko nibbled her bottom lip, dragging Tsuna's attention because he found it so damn sexy "I'll go with her, she couldn't have gotten far"

Tsuna waved his hand to garner complete silence "Gokudera send a few guards to watch her, make sure they remain undetected"

Gokudera nodded and quickly left. Tsuna watched him leave before going back to his food. "Are you sure about this Boss" Chrome's timid voice asked "Haru-chan is not the same as before, I'm sure she can handle herself…I also do not think she will react well to being trailed"

Surprisingly it was Kyoko who replied "If Haru wasn't trained by Reborn like I was then she can't handle herself, much less realize she's being trailed.

* * *

Haru walked into the cool AC Le Blue gave to its customer, the small store was much like the store she favored back in Namimori, the only difference being the professional pianist playing in the corner.

"Nee-sama!"

A smile tore across Haru's face when she spotted the pinkette sitting around a glass table by the glass wall. The girl was a head shorter than Haru; she was dressed in a cute and expensive looking white dress with her hair caught in two long pigtails.

Haru seated herself by the table "I thought I told you not to call me that Bella, I'm only 2 your senior"

Bella frowned "But I like acting like the cute little sister!"

Haru laughed "I'm glad you're in Italy, it feels a bit more normal with you around" Haru waved over a waiter and ordered at least three different things on the menu, while Bella order about 4.

"But you're with the friends you haven't seen in years, how can you not be comfortable?" Bella asked, truly puzzled, for years she had listened to Haru gush about her friends and in her perspective Haru should be more than comfortable around them.

Haru sighed "I haven't seen them in years and though I positively love being around them…they're different, they've all changed and I wasn't there to help them through the pains they've faced" Briefly Haru pictured Tsuna's broken form "I feel…pathetic"

It was silent for a few seconds before Bella spoke "You're not pathetic Haru, it's just that you've been away from your friends a bit too long. Everyone changes…you I am sure knows this best"

The cake was presented and all the troubles seemed to get whisked away as they jumped to more cheerful matters. Such as Haru's new design's and Arabella's new idea's for a firewall that could not be cracked. They left the store and went around shopping, eating ice-cream, taking pictures and dancing along with street dancers.

By the time they were finished catching up the sky was turning a pretty pink. "I'll see you again right Haru?" Bella asked as they had a brief hug

"Of course! I'll call you to set up a meeting"

Bella nodded, but before she left a serious expression crossed her face "Are you sure that the imbeciles that have been following us are of no harm to you stature?"

Haru sighed, for what seemed like the umpteenth time "I already told you that my friends are a bit overprotective"

"I don't think having people follow you the entire day _is a bit overprotective_"

Haru laughed "I don't want to hear that coming from you, do you remember the time I went to Australia without telling you?" Haru sounded amused; Bella on the other hand did not look it.

"You could have been killed!" Bella protested

"You had guards all over me!"

Bella pouted "Okay, I guess I'm a _bit_ over protective"

Haru clutched her belly, her laugh increasing ten fold "A bit? You do remember the America incident right?"

Bella pouted even more "He had a gun to your head!"

"It was Halloween!"

* * *

Haru got back to the Vongola mansion with a smile on her face and pep in her step. She went straight for her room and changed, part of her wanted to give Tsuna a piece of her mind for having her followed but then that would result in questions being raised to how she even knew she was being followed, which she didn't feel like answering.

After changing she went down to the dining room, to her surprise the only persons present were Kyoko, Chrome, Bianci and I-pin "Where are the others?" she asked as she seated herself.

Chrome's next words had Haru preparing for what was sure to happen either later that night or whenever Tsuna returned "On a mission"

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	3. Birthday Party Tango!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Kyaa thank you all for reviewing! i didn't know if this plot was all that good, but... well, its seems you guys like it!**

**Chapter 3**

Haru stared at the prone form of Kyoko taking up half of her bed. Tsuna had arrived just an hour ago, 4 days since his absence and Haru was made aware by the shaking form of Kyoko at her room door in the dead of the night.

Now that Kyoko was finally asleep Haru found it appropriate to leave; she pinned up her hair, threw on a pink robe and slipped from the room.

She found him in the same position as the last time. Without so much as blinking she removed the alcohol from his grip before disappearing inside his closet and appearing seconds later with a clean shirt. She shoved it into his hands and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Now don't let Haru have to come in there and help!" she told him, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"I didn't think you would come again" Tsuna whispered as he left the bathroom, fully refreshed but still looking depressed.

"Haru is not Kyoko" she reprimanded, waiting for him to sit next to her. When he did she gently lowered his head to her lap "After all, Haru knows what it means to be a mafia boss's wife"

Tsuna said nothing, simply enjoying the comfort he felt through her fingers playing in his hair. Haru had feelings for him, he always knew this, and how could he not when she used to shout it to the world when they were younger. She was everything Kyoko wasn't, everything he needed…but he couldn't have her…because even though she was everything he needed…Kyoko was the one that held his heart…at least…that was what he told himself to sleep at night.

"I should have chose you" he whispered, not aware she had heard him

* * *

Bella shut the last of the blinds in her large bedroom, blocking out all light or wandering eyes. With that accomplished she sat in the large couch placed before the massive flat screen T.V, She tapped the remote and watched as it flashed on. Instead of a program popping up, four faces appeared in three separate sections.

One held a pair of twins, 2 boys who looked no older than 10, they both had jet black hair that fell in soft curls to the nape of their necks and dark red eyes. The only way to distinguish between the two was by the small black star tattooed on their face, one had the star on his left cheek just below his eye while the other had it opposite.

The last 2 held a girl and a man, the girl had short cropped silver hair and green eyes, she looked no older than 14 while the man was the oldest of them all, probably around his mid-thirties, he had long red hair that was held in a low pony-tail, a cleanly cut goatee and sharp black eyes.

"How is Haru-sama" the girl asked, a lollipop stuck in her mouth

"She is fine Haruka." Bella said before turning her attention to the red head "Was there any trouble on your end Hibiki-san?"

The man shook his head "They were easily subdued, Haru-sama can rest easy now knowing that the Black Eagles are no longer a threat"

Bella nodded "Good, they had information that could not be leaked…what about you Ichiru? Did you and Toshiru do what was asked?"

The twin with the star on his left cheek grinned "Hai! We made the building go BOOM! Just like Haru-mama asked! Ne Toshiru?" His brother nodded, not as flamboyant as his brother.

Bella smiled "Well done boys! I'm sure nee-sama will be pleased!" her smile fell, immediately gaining everyone's attention "Who told _him_ that I would be in Italy?" she practically hissed the words.

Haruka rolled her eyes "He has a name you know? You should treat him with respect! He's Haru-sama's right hand man"

Bella looked constipated "Don't remind me, I hate his guts! He stole my beautiful nee-sama away from me!"

Toshiru raised a brow "I do believe he knew Haru-mama before you Bella-nee"

"I wanted to call and tell her the good news and hear Nee-sama's wonderful squeal of delight!" Bella said, completely ignoring Toshiro's words and looking to be on cloud nine…her euphoria ended however and a scowl took over her face "But that _bastard_ told her before me!"

Hibiki clapped his hands to gain attention "Please ensure that Haru-sama is made aware of our success, since this meeting is over…I bid you farewell" his section went blank.

"Oh yeah I have to go too! There's a dress on sale that I have to get! Bye bye!" Another section went blank

"Bye bye Bella-nee! We have to scare the maids!" Ichiru waved and Toshiru gave a brief nod before the screen went blank.

With a sigh Bella turned off the T.V, Now she had to make call Haru and tell her of the missions, after that she could rest for a while, at least until Haru called for mission assignments or for a lunch date.

Bella's eyes went misty at the thought "Kyaa! Another lunch date with nee-sama!"

* * *

"I think I'll be engaged soon!" Kyoko squealed, earning a smile from Bianci, Chrome and I-pin. Haru on the other hand, struggled to hide her frown; Kyoko must have lost her mind, hell would freeze over before she was even an _inch_ close to a suitable wife for Tsuna!

"Really? How do you know that?" Haru asked, looking to the entire world like she was merely curious

Kyoko blushed "Well…I saw him hide something in his draw in the room, it was sparkly!"

"That is a sure sign!" Bianci said

Haru, who had been hoping for something a bit more convincing, looked at the two like they were crazy. Luckily and to her utter relief Chrome and I-pin shared her view; they were both staring at Kyoko like she lost her head.

"You're kidding, right?" Haru asked with a laugh "Lots of things are sparkly Kyoko-chan"

Kyoko frowned "I know you still have feelings for Tsuna Haru, but that doesn't warrant you being mean"

"I-I don't think y-you should have said that Kyoko-chan" Chrome voiced, giving Haru a sympathetic glance "It isn't her fault she likes him"

I-pin nodded and so did Bianci, Bianci probably didn't count since she agreed to anything concerning love.

Haru laughed "It's alright guys! I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I didn't mean to come off as mean…it's just that he could have placed anything in that draw" Hopefully not a ring, Haru thought in charring.

Kyoko smiled "It's already forgiven, I really can't blame you for still liking Tsuna, he is a really good guy"

Haru nodded, biting her tongue to prevent the harsh words she wanted to throw at the carrot-top. First and foremost being that if Kyoko thought Tsuna was such a good guy, then why the hell did she let him suffer at night!

"I think he's going to give me tonight!

Chrome blinked "But it's his birthday party tonight, shouldn't _you_ be the one giving him a present and not the other way around?"

Bianci groaned, as if she couldn't believe what had just left Chrome's mouth "He's obviously going to give her on his birthday because it'll make their engagement more memorable! Everyone who's anyone will be here to witness it!"

Haru resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Well isn't that just wonderful!" Haru said, her voice filled with fake enthusiasm.

"It is isn't it?"Kyoko squealed, her eyes alight with joy

* * *

"You look cute Chrome-chan! I'm sure you'll catch a certain illusionist eyes" Haru squealed as she finished the final touches on Chrome's hair, it was caught a French bun with her bangs curled and swept to cover her black eye patch. Her make up was non-existent save for the light coating of cherry lip gloss.

Haru pulled her from the seat and gave her a light spin "I do believe I chose the correct dress" Chrome was in a sexy purple cocktail dress, it had one long draped sleeve with asymmetrical beading accenting the sweetheart neckline. Purple strapped heels adorned her creamy legs. For accessories she wore a diamond stud bracelet and diamond earrings.

"Kawaii!" Haru squealed, wrapping her arms around the girl

Chrome bowed "Thank you for helping me Haru-chan…do you need help getting ready?" Chrome asked, gesturing to Haru's body which was clad in only her flower patterned undergarments.

"Nope! Now head down to the party, your 5 minutes late!" Haru pushed the protesting girl from the room before going to work on herself.

In exactly 15 minutes she was ready. She spun in front the mirror before grinning; this was a design she had done herself, she hadn't been planning on wearing it unless in a dire situation…which to her was Kyoko looking better than her, which the carrot-top did. Kyoko had picked a baby blue formal gown; the front had a v-neck bust with a gathered bodice and a chiffon skirt with a side slit, but that wasn't even the end of it. The open back peeked around the sides while the six straps met in the middle. The shoes were simple black heels and the only accessories the carrot-top wore were a pair of sapphire earrings. Kyoko looked smashing, especially with her hair left to flow.

Haru had discarded the gown she had planned to wear the second she saw Kyoko, she refused to be out done by Kyoko. The carrot-top would already have the lime light the way she hung off Tsuna.

Haru grinned, her dress was the best. It was a sexy v-neck dress with beaded cut outs at the waist that crisscrossed the back and a long flowing skirt with a slit that stopped at her mid-thighs. The dress was black with the pattern of Purple rose's and petals covering it. For shoes she wore formal black strapped heels. She chose to wear no jewelry since her gown had so many beads.

Her hair was a mass of ringlets falling to her back with her long curly bangs swept to the side, much like Chromes, only Chrome's didn't pass her chin.

"I am so ready" Haru whispered, applying light lip gloss and purple eye shadow "It's good to be fashionably late"

* * *

Tsuna felt his jaw drop when Haru stepped into the large ballroom of the Vongola mansion, she was half an hour late and he was actually beginning to worry. At least now he knew why she took so long. She was gorgeous. He had always known she was beautiful but she seemed to glow tonight.

Everyone's attention was on her, before, Kyoko had everyone's attention because her dress was lovely but Haru was absolutely sexy.

Tsuna watched Haru blow a kiss to an ogling man, something that did not bode well with him. He felt a tug on his white tux and looked down into Kyoko's furious gaze "I do believe _I'm_ _your girlfriend_. Let's dance"

* * *

Haru frowned, that Kyoko bitch was hogging Tsuna and she would have liked to at least tell him happy birthday. Before she could move another inch she was surrounded by men. They were all asking for a dance but she refused them all, of course they wouldn't take no for an answer and continued to pester her.

"Oi! you lunatics give me my nee-sama!" Haru felt a tug on her arm and before she knew it she was standing outside the cluster of men, staring at Arabella. The girl was dressed in a pretty white cocktail dress and had her hair in a tight French bun.

"Bella?" Haru asked in confusion "Why are you here?"

Bella squealed, wrapping her arms around Haru "Nee-sama Kawaii! Just my luck I forgot my camera! I need to add this to my album!"

Haru chuckled before repeating her question "Why are you here Bella?"

"Oh it was easy to snag one of these men…I don't even remember which one's my date though"

Haru gave her an incredulous stare before laughing "I would expect nothing less from you!" They chatted for a while before Haru dragged Bella over to Chrome, the shy illusionist was sipping champagne while watching Mukuro chat with a pretty girl and simultaneously declining all request to dance.

"Don't tell me he hasn't said a word to you as yet" Haru hissed, glaring at the illusionist clad in white. All the guardians were in white.

"He just arrived a few minutes ago, I guess he just hasn't noticed me" Chrome whispered, sipping her drink.

Haru frowned, but that frown quickly disappeared. She pushed Bella in front her "Chrome, this is my friend Arabella Longheart, Arabella this is my friend Chrome Dokuro. Bella I need you to make her and Him-"Haru pointed at Mukuro "Get some time together''

Chrome blushed

"Hai! Nee-sama!" Bella said with much enthusiasm already dragging Chrome towards Mukuro

Haru nodded "Now its time I meet the birthday boy" She waved goodbye and moved through the crowd, she didn't have to bounce anyone or ask them to move since they stepped aside when she appeared. She loved this power she seemed to hold over people by her mere presence…now if only she could get Tsuna under her clutches.

She spotted Kyoko and Tsuna moving amongst the other couples on the dance floor. She hid a smirk when she saw Kyoko tense after seeing her. With the grace of a model Haru crossed the dance floor and tapped Tsuna on the shoulder. He stopped dancing to face her.

"Happy birthday Tsuna-san!" She wrapped her arms around him, and almost laughed when she saw Kyoko off to the side forgotten.

"Thank you Haru" Tsuna whispered

"For your present I have a ticket to an all you can eat buffet of pastries at Le Blue!" She squealed, finally letting him go "Of course I got one for myself so we can go together! I have the tickets up in my room; I'll give you after the party"

Tsuna nodded, giving her a small smile though he didn't really like sweets. It was a gift from Haru and he would accept it.

Haru grinned when she heard the song that was starting, some couples were already in position on the dance floor "Tsuna-san, do you know how to tango?" she asked hurriedly, not wanting to miss out on dancing.

Tsuna looked puzzled but answered anyways "Reborn ensured I knew how to dance _everything_" he said it with much contempt.

"I can tango too" Kyoko hissed, latching back unto Tsuna's arms, her eyes were alight in a blaze but Haru paid her no mind.

"Tsuna-san surely you would have at least _one_ dance with Haru before she has to go home?" Haru pouted, giving him her hurt puppy eyes.

Tsuna fidgeted "Of course Haru...um Kyoko I'm going to dance with Haru for this one, after all she isn't here often" he pried off Kyoko's hands and led Haru unto the dance floor.

Haru nearly chuckled at the murderous look in Kyoko's eyes. Haru decided that since she would probably be leaving in a week or two that she would try to spend as much time with Tsuna as possible, she would probably lose Kyoko as a friend because of it, but she didn't care.

She would have her time with Tsuna, whether Kyoko liked it or not.

* * *

_(For this part I would suggest you watch this link on YouTube: /watch?v=ic4PQ-tnwJw it has the music Haru and Tsuna dance to and the moves! Haru and Tsuna's part starts when the blonde girl steps in and you can figure everything else out…no they don't kiss)_

Tsuna watched Haru twist her body sensually, as if showing him all she had. She was so close, yet so far. He felt different than when he was with Kyoko. Yes, he loved Kyoko but with Haru it was like a pot of desire he had kept locked away for years had been ripped open.

She used her finger to bid him closer and he threw all conscience to the wind as he started the dance of lust and desire with her.

Unbeknownst to them, the ballroom had emptied the second they started, no one feeling they had the skills to contest with them. They were attached at the hips. Tsuna could feel the passion radiating around them, he wanted to grab the woman in his arms and kiss her senseless…but he had Kyoko…he couldn't hurt her like that…especially with her best friend.

Finally it was over; with Haru so close he could taste minty air coming from her lips. Clapping started and they parted to bow.

"You were amazing Tsuna-san, I've never known anyone who could keep up with me like that. Maybe we can do this again sometime"

Tsuna nodded "Before you go wherever your about to go, I have something to give you" he told her, reaching into his pocket to remove a delicate necklace; It had a large pearl hanging from a silver chain.

Haru stared at the item in shock. Was Tsuna giving her something…on _his_ birthday?

"You aren't here often and I wanted to give you something to remember us by" he went behind her and clasped it around her neck. She could see the hidden message; it was thank you for staying with him at night.

Haru blushed, everyone was watching. The fury that was on Kyoko's face before was off the charts now, after all the carrot-top thought she was being proposed to tonight only to find out that Tsuna had bought Haru expensive jewelry.

"Thank you Tsuna-san" she whispered, more than a little happy at the gift.

* * *

Kyoko pushed through the crowds, storming from the ballroom and straight up to her bedroom. Once she was there she practically destroyed the room looking for her phone. Stabbing in a few numbers she waited for the person to pick up.

Ring! Ring! Click! "Hello love"

"No time for sweet talk Marco" She hissed

A moment of silence "What is it Kyoko" Marco asked

"We have a problem, a very big problem and it goes by the name of Haru Miura"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! I'm going to put up the links for the dresses on my profile!**


	4. A Fight and A little passion

******Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Thank you all you read and all who took the time to review! School is back in session so i can only update on weekends...who knows maybe i might be able to squeeze in a bit on the weekdays?  
**

**So, something you've all been waiting for is ahead...PREPARE YOURSELVES!  
**

**Chapter 4**

"Why would she be a problem" Marco asked, not at all sounding as if he cared about the current conversation

"She's seducing Tsuna! She wanted to do that since high school and now she's all over him!" Kyoko whispered, not wanted her voice to get louder lest someone hear her

"Well we can't have that now can we? After all, we need the Vongola Boss wrapped around your pretty little finger…take care of her"

A creepy smile crawled across Kyoko's face "With pleasure" she hung up and nearly squealed. She wanted Haru gone the moment she saw her in that dress and finally she could destroy the bane of her existence.

A large shadow flitted into the room, obscuring a patch of moonlight that shined through the window, it caught Kyoko's attention. That shadow was not there before. Slowly she looked at the window; whatever had been causing the shadow was gone. She might have put it off as her imagination if not for the fact that the once closed window was now wide open.

"Who's there?' she hissed, spinning around in circles "If you want to live then reveal yourself, I've been trained by _the_ Acrobalano Reborn"

Her body froze when she felt the sharp tip of a knife pressing into her neck "Well, you're quite stupid for someone taught by an Acrobalano, aren't you?"

* * *

"Pleased to meet you Decimo" A short stubby man greeted, he was dressed smartly with his black hair gelled back. He turned his eyes on Haru who stood dutifully by Tsuna's side; she had been there since Kyoko had mysteriously disappeared. "Ah and you must be Haru Miura, your dancing was most alluring"

Haru smiled "Thank you Mr. Raiyon"

"Oh just call be Reynaldo" he said

Haru nodded. Everything was going swimmingly in her eyes. Kyoko had disappeared and Reborn, who had appeared out of nowhere, ordered her to stay by Tsuna's side as it was only natural that the Decimo always have a woman by his side.

Tsuna shook the man's hand "Thank you for coming to my party Reynaldo"

Reynaldo nodded "Well I must be on my way, the champagne calls" with a wave Reynaldo disappeared into the crowd.

Haru let out a sigh and Tsuna took it as one of relief "I'm sorry Reborn forced you into this Haru, I know you would rather do something else other than this"

Haru waved off his apology "It's alright Tsuna-san, Haru enjoys being of help" of course she couldn't tell him that she couldn't wait for Kyoko to explode when she came back.

* * *

Bella dutifully walked to the sink to wash her hands after using the cubicle, the Vongola had a large bathroom down a hall that was reserved for occasions such as this. The room held 4 other women who were powdering their faces. She had just finished soaping up her hands when the lights chipped out, there was no light shining in from the lights in the hall so she assumed it had affected the entire mansion.

It took 2 minutes for it to come back on but when it did screams filled the building and she knew it had something to do with the 7 men dressed in black who had appeared when the light came back on. The girls standing close to her started to scream just as loud as the people outside and she was tempted to end their lives.

'_You bitches better be happy Haru-sama strives to protect the innocent!'_

Bella took a step forward, drawing the attention of the men "Who are you? Judging by your entrance none of you were invited"

The man in the middle, the only one with red hair, barked a laugh "We don't need invitations. Now, if you would be a good girl and follow us back to the ballroom then I won't have to kill you" he pointed a gun at her head to emphasize his point.

Bella scoffed "I'm not going anywhere and neither are they. If you want them then you'll have to go through me"

"Do you honestly wish death upon yourself?" the red head asked

She didn't answer; she knew that all the girls behind her couldn't so much as take off the safety switch on a gun. The bosses always brought the pretty dumb bimbo's with them to balls, plus, if one of them could fight then they wouldn't be screaming their heads off.

The man sighed showing fake remorse for what he was about to do "Well then" he started as the 6 men at his sides withdrew guns of their own and stepped forward "Please leave the world of the living"

She didn't as much as flinch as the bullets began to fly. The men thought she was stupid, but that was until the bullets seemingly hit a wall and her body vanished.

"What the fuck?" the red haired man whispered I'm shock

"That's a bad word" Bella's voice echoed, it came from behind him but when he turned she was not there. He could see that it was affecting his men as well since they were also moving around in circles.

"Reveal yourself!"

Bella giggled "Now why would I do that?"

The man growled, the bitch was a freaking mist user, he hated mist users. The sound of bodies falling drew his attention to his fallen comrades, their eyes had gone stark white and blood slowly drained from their open mouths. In a moment of desperation and utter fear he started shooting everything, sinks exploded, tiles cracked and the cubicles were filled with holes.

He didn't stop shooting until his bullets finished. The place was quiet and he had a moment of relief, thinking maybe Bella had ran away…of course that was just wishful thinking.

"_Baka_"

His world went black

* * *

Tsuna increased his hold on Haru's waist, trying to pull her closer so as to hide her from the leering eyes of the man before them. The man was dressed in a red tux and had his long white hair caught in a ponytail, his eyes were an eerie black that would have sent chills down Tsuna's back if he wasn't so accustomed to hiding his emotions.

At least 15-20 other men dressed in tux were littered around the ballroom, each holding a gun to someone's head.

"Vongola Decimo, it is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance" the man said "I am Eduardo and I do believe you have something which belongs to me…but before we continue…Aldo, if you would do the pleasure of getting us a bit of privacy and bring in the girl?"

Tsuna's question as to what the man was talking about was answered when everyone save for his guardians and Reborn fell to the ground in a dead faint. Barely a second later, a man appeared and Tsuna knew without a doubt that he was related to Eduardo, Aldo looked like a younger version of Eduardo.

Tsuna felt his blood run cold when he saw the struggling carrot-top girl Aldo was dragging by his side

"You bastard! Let Kyoko go!" Gokudera growled, unable to keep his cool any longer. He loosened himself from Yamamoto's grip and made to charge Aldo when a bullet hit the ground in front his feet, it was then that he noticed all the guns trained on him.

"You have to calm down Gokudera, Kyoko-chan could get hurt if you do anything rash" Chrome whispered, tightening her hold around Mukuro

Reborn fixed a heated glare at the bomber "You're not the only one who's pissed you idiot. Look at Ryohei, he's holding it in, so I suggest you do the same"

Everyone was more than itching to start a fight; they would have won too but then most likely than not Kyoko's life would be the consequence.

Eduardo smirked at the commotion "You know, I have dreamt of this moment for years and finally it's arrived. You should really higher more trust worthy people Decimo, it was just too easy to get someone inside and have them relay the secret passages" Eduardo tugged Kyoko from Aldo's grip and pulled her close, taking in a huge whiff of her hair before running his tongue down her neck. Tsuna's rage went off the charts "You killed my father 3 years ago, do you remember him, Miguel of the Scuro** (1)? **You took my fathers ring with you and I believe I need it back"

"I don't have your ring" Tsuna hissed, not at all lying "I destroyed that a long time ago…let Kyoko go"

Eduardo laughed "You're lying! Give me back the ring! It wasn't on his body when we found it! You have it!" Eduardo bit down hard on Kyoko's neck as punishment, making her scream out in pain, the tears already on her face increasing in flow "Give it to me"

Haru sighed, to think she had thought that she could go home without anyone being none the wiser of her skills. Faith was a bitch. She stepped out of Tsuna's vice like grip, ignoring his calls of what she was doing.

"Tsuna-san does not have anything for you…let Kyoko go, or die" He voice was harsh, cold and sent chills down the backs of her friends. Eduardo started to laugh, gripping his side's in an effort to control his laughter.

Haru ignored him and instead flicked her hair out of her face, watching him with a deadly gaze "What are you doing Haru! Get back here!" Tsuna shouted, fear in his voice

"Listen to the boss Haru-chan!" Chrome pleaded

Their words fell on deaf ears. "You have a funny one here Decimo...no one interferes…kill her Aldo"

Aldo smirked "I won't even have to waste my flames on you"

He shot towards her, intent on ending her life in one go "You're slow" Haru giggled, slamming her heel into his chest. Aldo doubled over, gripping his bruised area; she didn't give him time to recover. Grabbing his head she smashed his chin on her knee before twirling on the spot and delivering a solid kick that sent him flying across the room, through the refreshment table and skidding across the floor…he didn't move again.

Eduardo looked furious "You bitch!" he hissed, tugging on Kyoko's hair "Because of that I'm going to make you and this whore my personal sluts and kill everyone else! Shoot!"

No gunshots were heard. Eduardo looked around quickly, trying to understand why no one was dying "What the hell is going on?" he shouted, seeing all his men on the ground; they were as pale as a sheet and draining blood from their mouths.

Tsuna and the rest were just as shocked, well all except for Reborn; he had actually been paying more attention to the falling bodies instead of Haru's brief battle.

"Good job Bella" Haru said with a smile. Everyone, minus Chrome, were wondering who she was talking about. Their question was answered when a pink haired girl appeared out of thin air next to Eduardo; she was holding a mist coated dagger to his neck.

"H-Haru?" Tsuna said, napping out of his stupor. In a matter of minutes the threat had been dealt with and this time he didn't have to lift a hand "Haru, how did you do that?"

Haru faced him, a torn look on her face "Haru will tell you, but before that, we have to get everyone awake and back home"

"But what about him?" Chrome asked, gesturing towards Eduardo who was now on his knees, trying to plead with Bella to let him go.

Haru sighed "Bella, you know what to do"

Bella nodded "Hai Nee-sama" without so mush as blinking Bella rammed her dagger through Eduardo's neck

Kyoko gapped, not able to understand the sight before her. She couldn't believe what Haru had just done; Haru was going to be an even harder threat to handle than she had thought. The girl didn't appear the least bit remorseful. She was deadly.

Reborn watched Haru with calculating eyes, this girl who was once so naïve had matured. She had the traits that Kyoko didn't, the traits of a boss's wife. The question now though…was where she learned them.

* * *

Mukuro and Chrome had worked together to undo the illusion cast by Aldo and wake the guest. Everyone had been confused for a while, wondering what had become of the threat, the bodies had already been disposed of at this time so no one knew what had occurred. With a simple and fake explanation that Tsuna and his guardians had taken care of Eduardo and his goons everyone had left.

But even with the threat gone, the mansion was still tense. Instead going to bed, everyone, minus Kyoko and Ryohei who were both down in the infirmary, had changed and met in the large living room to hear Haru's explanation.

Bella stood next to the couch Haru sat in, her arms crossed over her chest. She was still in her gown since she had nothing else to put on. Despite Haru's plea's for her to go home Bella refused to budge, she would protect her Nee-sama.

"Okay stupid-woman, explain how you know how to fight and why that pink squirt is so familiar with you"

Haru rolled her eyes; Gokudera was never one for discretion. Usually Tsuna would have berated Gokudera for using that insult but instead he was staring at her with impassive eyes…he too wanted to know.

"Shut up you blasted worm! Who are you to call Nee-sama such a disgraceful name!?" Bella withdrew a dagger from under her dress, ready to fight.

"Who the hell was speaking to you _shrimp_?!"

"Are you looking for a beat down _Jackass_?!"

"Enough!" Haru and Tsuna shouted at the same time, both getting annoyed at the increased noise level

Haru sighed "I'll tell you…Kyouya taught me a bit of moves to keep me safe when he wasn't close by and I have another friend who taught me as well"

Reborn rose a brow, he sipped his tea before putting down his glass to ask a question "And who is that friend?"

Haru looked away "I can't say"

"What about your relationship with the girl?" I-pin asked, she had fainted along with Bianci and both of them had been highlighted on the truth of the matter. She wanted answers just like everyone else.

"I-I can't cay" Haru once again whispered

Lambo watched the internal turmoil swirl across Haru's face "Well do you know anyone else like her?" he asked

Haru bit her lips, tears coming to her eyes "I-I c-c-can't say"

Tsuna flew to his feet "Well what the hell can you tell us?!" he shouted, he was angry that she refused to disclose any information. He had just seen a woman that he held feelings for kill a man without even the use of a weapon and order the death of the other without even blinking. He needed answers dammit!

"Answer me!"

Haru's tears began to fall and Bella looked just about as furious as Tsuna "Who the fuck do you think you are! Nee-sama is trying to protect you asses! If she tells you anything then you'll do something rash that might result in your death" Bella stood protectively in front Haru "Nee-sama won't place you of all people in harms way"

Haru looked around through her blurry vision; Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Chrome, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Lambo, I-pin and Bianci…they were all staring at her with a look of betrayal…none of them understanding why she couldn't trust them.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed "But I can't, you'll be so mad if you knew Tsuna-san…I don't want to lose you"

Tsuna bit his lips "I won't be mad Haru but if you won't tell me, I'm afraid i can never trust you again...i won't get mad…I promise..."

Haru shook her head "You will…you all will!" She couldn't take it any longer, the atmosphere was stifling. She ran from the room.

Bella sighed "Well I'll be leaving then…please don't be hard on Nee-sama…or I swear _I'll kill you all_"

* * *

Tsuna was beginning to worry, Haru had locked herself in her room for 3 days now, she didn't come out for breakfast, lunch or dinner. They had tried to get her to eat but she always refused. Maybe he had been a bit harsh…he had just been so mad that she would involve herself farther into the mafia…he had thought that she chose to stay in Namimori to distance herself from this world... obviously he had thought wrong.

At around 10 in the night on her fourth day of seclusion Tsuna left his room, taking care not to wake Kyoko and made his way to the kitchen. In a flash he had whipped up a small meal for Haru.

He knocked on her door. No reply. He knocked again. Still none. With a sigh he balanced the tray in his right hand and took out the key in his pocket. There was a key for every room in the house in his office…the ones for the bedrooms were never used unless someone was locked out…and in his mind, he had been locked out.

With a click the door creaked open and he quickly slipped inside before closing it back. His heart broke when he saw her curled form on top the sheets, she was staring at the moon, her body practically glowing under its light. Black bags lined her eyes and she was deathly pale.

He knew she knew he was there, if anything she appeared to curl more into herself with his arrival "Can you please leave?"

"I'm not leaving Haru, at least not until I know you aren't on the verge of death"

"Haru is alright, Haru can go a week without food"

Tsuna would have laughed at the small similarity to the first time Haru had comforted him if the situation wasn't so serious. He took a seat in the chair next to her bed and lay down the tray with the hot rice porridge on the small table beside him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, earning her attention "I shouldn't have reacted that way…everyone deserves to have their own secrets…I guess, I just couldn't believe you would hide something from me"

She smiled weakly "It's alright Tsuna-san; Haru understands…did you make this for Haru?" She asked, pointing at the bowl, she seemed to have regained a bit of her energy "Haru didn't know you could cook"

He chuckled, scratching his neck "I can't, this is the best I could do…I wasn't even sure if you would eat it"

Haru slowly sat up and he placed the tray in her lap, she lifted the spoon with much effort, her hand was shaking at the strain it had to go through without the energy to carry it out a simple task. Tsuna watch her for a mere second before taking away the spoon and scooping up a bit of the porridge.

"Let me help you, just like you helped me" Haru blushed, her facing going a dark red as she slowly ate the porridge that Tsuna spoon fed her.

"Was it good?" He asked her once she was finished and he had moved the tray

Haru smiled "Hai, Tsuna-san's cooking is the best"

Tsuna saw her smile and once more felt his world crack…how could he have treated her like that? She didn't deserve it, he was happy she had forgiven him because he doubted he could have gone on with life without her.

"Tsuna-san?" he saw her mouth his name and felt a large draw towards her. _Kiss her._ Something in his head urged…no, he couldn't, he had Kyoko.

"Tsuna-san, are you alright?" Haru came way too close to his face. _She's beautiful._ The voice once more said. Despite the black bags under her eyes, Haru still looked like a goddess.

"H-Haru I'm going to leave now" he stuttered, ready to go so that he could save himself from the sin of cheating on Kyoko.

Haru grabbed his face with her hands, sending electricity through his body "Are you sure you're alright?"

Tsuna groaned "Oh fuck this!" He shouted before latching unto Haru's lips, devouring them like a man who hadn't seen meat in years. She groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him entrance to her mouth. _Never let her go._ The voice urged.

They fell back unto the bed as Tsuna's hand started to wonder under her blouse, his lips leaving trails of fire across her neck. _Kyoko's not important_.

He stopped, quickly pulling away from a flustered Haru. What was he doing?! He was cheating on his girlfriend with her best friend.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!" He left as quickly as he came

Haru watched him go, her lust bright in her eyes…if all she had to do was get depressed for Tsuna to that to her then she would have done it a long time ago.

* * *

**(1)** Is Dark in Italian

**Read and Review! you know you want to!  
**


	5. Karma, Battle, Ikuto&Mikuto

**Disclaimer: I don't' own KHR!**

* * *

**AN: I Have finally UPDATED!  
**

**Chapter 5**

Haru frowned from her position at the dining room table, everyone was chatting with her…or at least they were trying to. She was a bit put off by the fact that Tsuna was virtually ignoring her. Try as she might to start a conversation, he would brush her off with work…maybe that kiss wasn't such a good thing; she would take it all back if he would talk to her again.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was one annoyed man. First he had to dispose of the herbivores who had dared to defile Namimori, and then he had to compile those life devouring paper work and now, merely 7 hours into his day he was on a plane to Italy. If anything, he would not be leaving his beloved Namimori if it was not urgent.

As the case was, that stupid herbivore Sawada was being held captive by an enemy famiglia. The stupid fool had exchanged himself for an innocent while on a mission. Now there was an urgent meeting as they tried to find a way to save Sawada and the remaining hostages without much collateral damage.

To think Sawada had only been captured for the better part of the day, for about 4 hours now…hopefully the herbivore was still alive by the time they found him because Hibari was no fool and he feared what would become of Haru if her beloved died.

* * *

"Shut Up!"

All the guardians stilled and Reborn who had been sipping a glass of tea in his usual seat around the large mahogany table smirked. He realized who had finally arrived. Standing at the door way was one Haru Miura; she was clad in black shorts, black tank top and a dark green open vest. She wore army coloured fur lined boots that reached her knees and strapped to either thighs were silver twin pistols and silver daggers; her hair was caught in a tight bun with two green chopsticks pushed through the bun to form an 'X'.

"What are you doing here stupid-woman! It's a _guardian_ meeting!"

She fixed Gokudera with a glare that had him instantly shutting up. Reborn had to admit he was impressed. After Haru had finally left her room, Tsuna had begun to avoid her; it was common knowledge that Tsuna had been the person most worried for her so when he had begun to avoid her like the plague Reborn had become worried. Tsuna had only gone on that stupid mission to get a little time away from the mansion.

Haru probably knew this and it was grating on her conscience. The girl had been in her room for hours after she had found out and now she returns with a bang.

"Listen up; I have no time for your petty squabbling! Tsuna-san is probably bleeding to death this moment!" Hibari seemed unaffected by her sudden change in speech pattern while Mukuro looked amused, Gokudera on the other hand was furious

"Don't you come in here and start dishing out orders! We have important things to do woman! Get out!"

Faster than any of them could see (except reborn and Hibari) Haru had her pistol in her hand and pointed at Gokudera "If you don't shut up, then I'll make sure your mouth doesn't move for at _least_ a few months"

The silverette didn't so much as breathe. Haru smiled "Good. Now here is the plan, from what I have gathered through Intel the Suealo Famiglia has moved to another building, I have its location."

No one questioned who was her informant as they knew she would not tell, out of all of them Hibari was probably the only one who knew but the skylark refused to disclose the girls personal information.

Haru walked to the head of the table where Irie sat, the red head had arrived to give assistance the moment he heard about the situation "Put this in" she ordered, handing him a small flash drive.

After a few seconds a projection appeared in the large sink in the centre of the table. It was the model of a map. "Here−" she circled an area on the map and it seemed to zoom in, showing a large mansion "−Is where they are…Now there are 23 hostages inside, not including Tsuna-san and about 56 gaurds located−" she circled at 6 places around the mansion "−at these areas, _outside _the mansion. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei are responsible for these areas, so its two area's each"

She looked up for objections but she had none, probably because Hibari had a tonfo at Gokudera's neck. She touched the mansion and a blueprint of it came up "There are 44 guards _inside_ the mansion; they have no particular spot which is why Kyouya and Mukuro will follow me inside…while they take out the enemy my top priority will be to find Tsuna-san"

"What about me Haru-nee?" Lambo asked timidly, he spoke as softly as he could so as not to gain too much attention from the woman.

She smiled "You my dearest Lambo are going to ensure _no one _leaves or enters the grounds"

* * *

It was karma. He was positive it was karma. He started to avoid Haru after the _incident. _The hurt on her face when he had ignored her had caused him a greater deal of pain than he had expected. When Kyoko did something reckless or stupid and he ignored her it never really hurt that much…but with Haru it was like he had ripped out a piece of his soul.

Now the bad karma of hurting her had him chained to a wall in a moldy dungeon with bleeding whip marks across his chest and scratches along his face. His wrist hurt and he knew that they would be an ugly blue-black for days.

The sound of a door screeching open grated on his nerves. It didn't cause a leap of fear in his heart because mafia bosses didn't show fear. Pain was coming his way…but like the past 12 hours he had been in here he would block the pain out by thinking of one person.

_Haru_

* * *

Lambo knelt to the ground, his unusually dark clothes blending in with the dark. Haru had been adamant that all the guardians wear the same colour, Black. Lambo felt naked without his cow print suit but it was for the best, so all the guardians had put black where there was a light colour…well all except Hibari whose dark purple shirt blended in and Mukuro who could disguise himself. It's been one day since Tsuna's capture and the only reason it took so long for them to attack was because they needed the dark as camouflage.

'_You need to tap into the earth's gravitation so that anyone- save for the hostages- who comes within 15 feet of this perimeter stay inside and anyone wanting to get inside stay out'_

Those were the words Haru had spoken to him and he would carry them out perfectly for the safety of Tsuna and to make Haru proud.

With a look of deep concentration on his face Lambo went to work. He spent 5 minutes pushing his flames into the ground as he tried to manipulate the gravity in the area, the flames surrounding his hands and shooting out of his ring were enormous, he was positive that if Mukuro hadn't placed that illusion on him that he would have been discovered already.

Finally the gravity seemed to move to his will and Lambo promptly erected a shield; immediately after the shield went up the battle began. Explosions were heard and he could easily spot flames shooting into the sky. The shield signified the beginning of the fight; it would have been invisible if not for the sparks of electricity jumping off it.

Lambo grinned; he could already imagine the proud look on Haru's face.

* * *

Haru slipped out from her position in an empty bedroom the second she heard the explosions. Mukuro and Hibari had already left to start picking off a few of the guards. This was the time for her to move, they would be in a frenzy to get outside and fight, leaving the dungeons unsecure or at least she hoped it wasn't as secure.

To her utter bad luck she stepped out the second a group of ten came around a corner "Hey you! Stop!"

Haru sighed, having ten guns on her didn't affect her in the least, in all truth it made her excited. Fighting was something she enjoyed.

"I would suggest that you boys run along before I hurt you" she whispered, her hands folded neatly against her chest, she was the image of elegance.

One of them growled "Kill her!"

Haru had only a second to process that it was a woman who had spoken before bullets were upon her. With the grace of a feline she fell flat to the ground, her pistols already in her hands, she fired and 3 fell to the ground, gripping their legs.

The second of shock that ran through the remaining 7 at her quick assault was all she needed, her pistols were back in their holsters and the daggers were in her hands. She mused they probably didn't even know they were dead.

She leapt into the air and landed regally in the center of the group, 5 seconds later and blood was draining from the corpse on the ground.

She cleaned off her daggers on one of them before turning elegantly on one leg and running down the hall. More guards appeared in her way but they didn't even decrease her speed by a second as she easily jumped across the walls and danced through the bullets to get past; ending lives as she did went along.

They would pay. They would pay dearly for touching her Tsuna.

* * *

Hibari lazily made his way through the mansion, all the herbivores in the building were amateurs, and it made him wonder how they were able to capture the stupid Herbivore Sawada. Another explosion sounded outside and he ceased in his battle; it would soon be over, if there was anything he had learned about that omnivore Haru, it was that she never lost a fight.

* * *

Haru landed lightly, using the face of a downed opponent to soften her landing. Directly before her was a thick metal door, she had no doubt that it had been reinforced to block desperation flames. She jingled the keys she had retrieved from a guard before quickly opening the door and popping inside.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the many cells. People were trying to disappear into the walls when they saw her entrance. A pit of rage erupted in her gut but she quickly calmed down as she went around opening the grills "Once you are out take the first left you see, then 2 rights and escape through the back door"

She shouted this to the scared prisoners who immediately ran from the room upon her words. She stopped at the second to last cell and opened it faster than she did the others "Oh my god" She whispered, hovering her hand over the boy before her. Unlike the others who had freedom to roam their cages, he was strapped tightly in a black straight jacket with a medical eye-patch covering his right eye, his white hair fell to his shoulders with a bit falling in his face…but that wasn't even the bad part. He had hooks jammed into his feet and arms which kept him stuck to the wall and the red pool below him was definitely his own.

"You just hold on sweetie" she whispered as she slowly unhooked him "Haru's going to take good care of you" it took 15 minutes of time she didn't have to unlock his jacket and wrap his wounds – which were plenty- before she draped him over her shoulder and stumbled from the room.

She leaned him against the wall outside the last room and then opened it. She knew Tsuna would be in there, everyone else was in a cell but he was behind reinforced doors. It clicked open and she steeled herself for what she saw.

* * *

A gasp caused Tsuna to look up; he could hear nothing outside those doors so he immediately thought it was time for another round of beatings. Instead he see's the object of his thoughts.

"T-Tsuna-san" She sunk to her knees, no doubt blaming herself for his condition.

Why was she here, he thought. How could Reborn place her in such danger? Were the others there too?

She regained control of herself and quickly went to work breaking his shackles. The blood loss caused him to stumble but her hands steadied him "We have to hurry Tsuna-san; Lambo won't be able to hold it much longer. I can't help you walk but at least try"

Before she could take a step towards the door he had her wrapped in his arms "I'm sorry Haru, I shouldn't have ig-" She placed a finger to his lip.

"We'll talk later when you're safe and healed"

* * *

Tsuna stumbled behind Haru, he kept glancing at the boy she was supporting, he was bleeding all over her but she seemed not to care…he loved that about her…her will to sacrifice all for what she believed in.

Many bodies littered the ground and he made it a point to keep off her bad side, she had so easily taken the life of others and she didn't break down like he always did…maybe this was the reason she so easily soothed him all those nights.

They stepped outside just in time to see the large shield disappear and a helicopter land in the large backyard. Hibari and Mukuro each escaped the building through a window while the other guardians arrived from the forest.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, he was elated the stupid-woman hadn't messed up "I'm so sorry for not being able to rescue you earlier!"

"Greetings later" Haru hissed "Get inside the helicopter! The shield is down and we'll be swarmed in minutes!"

Gokudera grunted but listened all the same "Who the hell is that?" He asked gesturing to the boy, obviously everyone was curious.

"Later."

Shouts were heard and immediately they all hurried into the helicopter…well maybe Hibari had to be dragged, the skylark was too bloodthirsty for his own good.

The helicopter was off the ground when a group of at least 30 men piled onto the large yard. A man clad in a white tux stood at the front, his black hair falling to his back in waves; a large snarl was on his face "I won't let you take my pet!" his voice was surprisingly loud.

Haru knew things were about to take a downturn. She had staged everything in a correct time span to avoid meeting Arthur, the current boss of the Suealo Famiglia. She doubted Tsuna or the others knew about the mans strength…sadly for her the party he had been attending ended a bit too early.

"We need to leave!" she shouted at the pilot

"I have to get higher first"

"Oh shit" she whispered when she saw Arthur point a small red cube in there direction; a blue fluffy howler monkey leapt free and jumped straight onto the helicopter. It's fist tore the door open and much to the surprise of everyone it grabbed the little boy Haru had cuddled in her arms.

"No!" she screamed as it left with him

A dark scowl overcame her face and Hibari immediately stood "We have Sawada, do not do anything rash Haru"

She acted like she didn't hear him "I'll catch up"

Tsuna reached for her a little too late, his fingers brushed against her back as she leapt from the helicopter.

* * *

Haru pulled the chopsticks from her hair, causing it to become undone and reveal the long reel of chain attaching both sticks. She threw one; it flew past the primate before swinging back and wrapping itself around the animal's throat.

She pulled, grabbed the boy then landed a solid dropkick that sent the monkey colliding with the ground hard enough to create a crater.

She landed lightly as though she hadn't just fallen from a few feet in the air. She slid the boy off her shoulder and faced the group "I refuse to give you your pet" She hissed, ready to do battle.

Before any amount of blood could be spilt 6 craters appeared near her as the guardians made their appearance. Gokudera cracked his knuckles "It was either us or tenth" he growled, supplying her answer as to why they were there.

Hibari was glaring at her, trying to convey the message that she should not do _too_ much. She grinned, she felt comfortable with them here, and it reminded her off her own little group. Gokudera charged and chaos ensued.

Haru weaved through the battle slashing her enemies with her daggers as she went; her target was Arthur. She used someone's shoulder as a spring board to leap in the air and try to land a dropkick on Arthurs head.

He caught her leg but she quickly spun, going immediately into a spinning kick. He jumped back, a scowl on his face as he pulled out another box weapon and opened it before she could so much as move. What looked to be a simple black stone with a large hole fell out.

It didn't look dangerous.

She placed the hilt of each dagger to each other and listened for a small click that signified they had joined before pressing a small button that resulted in the daggers elongating. She was ready.

Arthur pointed lifted the stone and blew right through it. She watched in horror as rain flames shot out in a wild torrent…but….it wasn't headed for her….

She swiveled to see it heading for the boy; he seemed to have regained consciousness and was limping towards the forest. She shot off, trying to reach the boy in time. She knew there was only one way to save him…and Arthur knew it too.

* * *

Noise. There was so much noise. He hadn't heard anything other than screams for help in a long time so it was in utter shock that he looked around him to see a battle taking place a few feet away. How was he outside, he wondered, he remembered a face…the face of a pretty lady, she had helped him. Was she the reason he could finally see the sky…even if it was dark outside he was still grateful.

But the pretty lady wasn't anywhere and he feared he would be captured again. Arthur would kill for him…he knew that….he had to run.

The boy stumbled to his feet, crying out in pain when he felt the pain skyrocket. He limped as fast as he could, intent on getting away.

Something was heading for him, he could feel it but he refused to look, he only limped faster. He was going to die, that he knew but he wasn't about to die not knowing what had killed him.

He turned around, intent on staring death in the face when a body flashed in front him. It was the pretty woman…she was smiling…she was smiling as the large torrent of rain flames tore into her back.

She stumbled forward when it stopped, right into his arms. He shook in horror at the blood pouring from her back.

He barely registered that people were screaming out a woman's name and that a brunette had just furiously entered the battle…because she was talking to him…she was saying something.

He fell to his knees, holding her gingerly. She was looking at him with her warm pretty eyes  
"I'm glad you're alright"

He cried out in despair, "Please don't die! Please don't die! I'll save you, I promise!"

* * *

Haru groaned, how the hell was she feeling pain, wasn't she dead? She was dead right? She opened her eyes only to close them back, hissing in pain at the light that assaulted her.

"Haru?" the desperate call of her name made her open her eyes once more, only slower this time. She was rewarded with the image of a haggard looking Vongola Decimo; he looked like he hadn't slept a wink, or ate a thing.

"Tsuna-san? Where-" she looked around to find herself in the infirmary section of the Vongola mansion "So I guess I didn't die" She said with a smile.

Her words caused a pressure on her right hand to increase and she looked to see Tsuna gripping her hand "It isn't funny Haru, you could have died! What compelled you to risk your life! Did you even stop to think how it would affect us?!"

She shrunk back at his onslaught "I-I-" she shook her head to clear her thoughts "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not… I wasn't leaving that child"

He seemed to calm "He doesn't seem to want to leave you either" he pointed beside her and she looked down to see the boy cuddling into her side, a content smile on his face "He saved you…that boy has sun flames and very strong ones too…that's probably why Arthur kept him"

She smiled, reaching out to run her hand through the boy's hair "What's his name?"

"I don't know, he doesn't talk to anyone. I managed to pry you from his arms after the battle and Chrome somehow gets him to take a baths and eat but other than that he's here…" I was silent for a few minutes as she simply enjoyed the feel of the boy's soft hair

She looked up at him "Hai Tsuna-san?"

He reached out, gently caressed her cheek then kissed her. It was soft at first but then it filled with lust, anger and longing. Lust and longing for her body but also anger at her stupidity for throwing away her life.

"Don't scare me like that again"

Before Haru could say anything Tsuna had left. She stared dumbly at the door. Something shifting gained her attention and she looked down to see the boy stir before he looked up at her with one gold eye. It was soft, filled with love and made him cute beyond comparison.

"You're awake!" he squealed, wrapping her in a hug "We were so worried"

She grunted, her back was still sore "We?" she managed to ask, if she remembered correctly he wasn't speaking to anyone "Do you mean you and Chrome?"

He shook his head "No, I mean we" he pointed at himself "We never want to leave you, ever…you saved our life"

Now she was way pass confused. Seeing her confusing he hopped off the bed and stood next to her "I'm Mikuto" He shifted the eye patch to his right eye and immediately she saw the difference. This eye, unlike the left one was sharp and calculating; with the shifting of the patch the boy shifted into a lazy stance "And I'm Ikuto" The voice was a tad bit deeper, not high and slightly girly like the one before.

Haru blinked, was she hallucinating or did this boy have a Multiple personality disorder?

* * *

Kyoko crushed the glass of water she had been holding. Haru needed to die. The bitch had the audacity to kiss Tsuna! What if she hadn't walked by at that moment? Would she be in the dark forever? She had been holding this off for long enough. This was her fault for feeling secure during Tsuna's sudden ignorance of Haru. Haru needed to die. She was becoming a problem.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	6. A Break-up, A Black Dress and Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't' own KHR!**

* * *

**AN: I Have finally UPDATED!  
**

**Chapter 6**

Kyoko slid into a room as a maid passed by. No one could see her, if anyone saw her then her cover story would be throttled. This mission required stealth and stealth just happened to be something she was perfect in. Her destination soon came into view, Room 23.

She slipped into the room and looked around, the only person inside was Haru and the girl was still sleeping. Shamal had gone on a break and that annoying pest Mikuto…Ikuto…whatever the hell his name was, had gone to get Haru's lunch.

Knowing that she had a limited time she quickly removed 4 syringes from her skirt pocket, each holding a clear liquid. With steady hands she injected the liquids into the IV drip. She constantly looked up; if anyone saw her it would be hard to explain.

Once her task was finished she slipped the empty syringes back into her pocket and left the room. She hadn't even taken 3 steps away from the door when an annoying pest around the corner. He held a tray in his hand and was smiling, the smile on his face made her aware it was Mikuto who was in command, if what Haru had said was true then Mikuto was usually the one in control. Apparently the reason he hadn't spoken the first few days they were back was because Ikuto had been in control.

"Hello Kyoko! Did you go to see Nee-sama?" he asked, his sentence made her even more aware that it was Mikuto at the forefront, Ikuto called every bar Haru by their last names "Is she awake?"

Kyoko smiled "She's still asleep so I left, well when she wakes up tell her I visited" Mikuto nodded and hurried into Haru's room.

Kyoko quickly left the medical wing hurried to the garden. The table she had left was still covered in scones and tea. With a smile she sat, grabbed a strawberry scone and took a sip of tea. Life was looking up.

* * *

The next day Haru was up and walking around; having been released from the medical ward by Shamal. Mikuto followed by her side, refusing to leave lest she suddenly fell down from moving too much. In her mind they were worrying too much. Yeah she might have lied when she told Shamal she wasn't feeling anymore pain and maybe her head was aching a bit. But all those didn't matter because she could not survive another day in that place.

The WORST part of her stay in the hospital wing was when she found out her hair had been chopped off, and she says chopped because it now brushed her shoulders. Apparently the blast that had torn into her back had also torn into her hair too and because of the condition it was in, Bianci decided to give her a haircut. She had cried for hours until Tsuna made the small comment that she looked cute that way. Tsuna's praise was all she needed. Since she was free, she decided to wear it curled, and it looked better that way than when it was straight.

The BEST part of her stay was the fact that Tsuna visited everyday. He didn't ignore her like last time, for which she was grateful but he didn't bring up the kiss and acted like nothing happened. In her eyes he was in denial and probably feeling a lot of guilt since he was still with Kyoko, so she let him be.

Tsuna would come around; after all, between her and Kyoko, she was obviously the better wife.

* * *

Kyoko giggled as she looked at her figure in the full length mirror, the lingerie she had bought specifically for tonight clung to her body, it accentuated her breast in purple lace and fluffy black fur, on top her head were fake cat ears with the same fluffy lace pattern and around her neck was a black choker with a bell.

Tsuna would love it, he would immediately forget about Haru after tonight.

The door to their bedroom clicked open and in stepped Tsuna, looking utterly dead on his feet. Now, in Tsuna's eyes everything in the room was dark and blurry, which was why, when he locked the door and looked up to see the only light in the room shining through the floor length window to fall on a womanly figure…his mind immediately processed it as Haru.

In Tsuna's mind, Haru was walking to him slowly, her grace making her absolutely ravishing in that cosplay outfit…which only Haru would ever do…after all, Haru loved cosplay. It didn't seem to register in his brain that he had just passed Haru and Mikuto on the way here.

She was pressed up close to him now, smiling up at him seductively. He was more than ready to ravish her lips…but of course the moment was broken the second she spoke.

"I love you Tsu-kun"

Suddenly Haru morphed to Kyoko. Tsuna pushed her away in horror before taking a few steps back "Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked in surprise. Tsuna couldn't even look at her; he took in deep breaths to calm himself. He had known that sooner or later he would fall out of love with Kyoko, even though he loved Haru he still loved Kyoko at the same time and he had been hoping that despite those heated moments he and Haru had shared, that maybe, he could force away his love for Haru with his love for Kyoko.

But this, this just proved the hold Haru had over him. She was making him think about her all time. After calming himself he stared at Kyoko, there was worry on her face. He couldn't do this to her.

"Kyoko…I'm sorry" He whispered, trying to find the strength to say what he wanted to "I'm so sorry, but-"

"Don't" Kyoko said, tears coming to her eyes "Don't say what I think you're going to say!" she shouted

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I love you, I really do…but I love _her _more" Tsuna had decided that the ground looked better that Kyoko's hurt face, so he missed the look of utter murder her face was reflecting. It was funny really, but Tsuna's hyper intuition never seemed to work on Kyoko…she was simply that good at faking.

"It's Haru isn't it?"She asked softly, glad that Tsuna wasn't looking at her to see that her face was not at all hurt. What would she tell Marco? He'll be furious! Her mission was completely naught now, and it was all Haru's fault. Oh that bitch _will_ pay.

"I'm sorry" was all Tsuna could say

"It's okay Tsu-kun, I understand, it's okay, Haru's my friend after all…and she's always loved you"

Tsuna couldn't believe what Kyoko was saying, she had willingly accepted that her best friend had stolen her boyfriend and was happy for them. He looked up and saw her smiling at him. This kindness was the reason he had loved her.

"Thank you Kyoko"

She laughed softly "I guess I'll get my things tomorrow then?" the tears were starting to pour down her cheeks and Tsuna felt his heart break. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

"Marco, code red" Kyoko hissed harshly into her phone. She had just left Tsuna's room and had immediately made her way outside.

"What do you mean code red?! You said you could complete this mission without code red coming about! How the hell did you let Sawada leave you?"

Kyoko gritted her teeth "Haru. I told you she would be a problem…anyhow; we need to implement code red. If we don't then we'll lose all chances of overthrowing Vongola"

"Have you done the first part?"

She shook her head even though he could see "No. But I will, the morning we start"

"Good …Code red is immediately in commence…We take Vongola in a week"

"You remember our deal, right Marco?" Kyoko asked

"Of course I do dear, your brother is safe"

"What about Miroku?"

"…The traitor will not die, he will be released from the holding cells and you will be free to leave with him and no longer be involved in the Mafia"

"Good"

* * *

Haru sat around the dining room table, eating her chocolate bagels while sipping her morning coffee. She was still dressed in her strawberry pattern pajamas, since she had been too lazy to change. Everyone had already arrived, well excluding Reborn and Hibari; Reborn had once more decided to disappear while Hibari would arrive soon to get his cup of coffee before heading back to his room.

Kyoko was surprisingly not seated on the right of Tsuna; instead she was between Haru and Chrome. "Mikuto, eat your toast" Haru said, watching him break it into bits.

Mikuto pouted, he was seated opposite to Haru so she could keep an eye on him "But I want strawberry jam with it"

"No, sugar is not good, you get hyper" Haru chastised "Eat the toast…without jam"

"You should listen to your sister Mikuto" Chrome said earning a small pout from said boy, now normally Mikuto would immediately switch to Ikuto if anyone beyond Haru, Chrome or Tsuna spoke to him and this was because Chrome had become somewhat of a second sister to him and Haru liked Tsuna.

"Um everyone I have an announcement to make" Kyoko said softly, gaining everyone's attention "Tsuna and I broke up"

Chrome didn't seem surprised, probably because Kyoko had slept in with her last night. Haru felt like she was on cloud nine, of course she didn't show this on her face, she looked at Kyoko in sympathy "Oh Kyoko, Haru is so sorry" Haru whispered, patting the girl on the back.

Ryohei, surprisingly was not angry, it was as if he knew it would happen someday and had been waiting for the day to come. Everyone else though was shell shocked. They all stared at Tsuna, waiting for an explanation, but he merely stared back, munching on his buttered toast.

"Haha! Tsuna, mind telling us why?"

"Tenth! Wasn't Kyoko your dream _wife_?"

"Kufufu, maybe Sawada finally came to his senses and realized she was too soft to be a bosses wife"

"Lambo! Leave my egg alone, we're having an important conversation!"

"But you have the last piece and you don't even want it I-pin!"

"Oi stupid cow don't you see we're having an important conversation"

"Leave them alone Hayato" Taking off her goggles since she had realized the power her eyes held

"Ugh! Aniki!" Down went Gokudera

"Are we extremely mimicking the dead?! Let me try to the extreme!"

Haru sighed as chaos ensued. A Typical Vongola breakfast when all were in attendance. The fact that Tsuna had left Kyoko was seemingly forgotten for the food fight that was started by I-pin. Tsuna, having interpreted the outcome, was calmly eating his toast while dodging and batting away flying food with a silver platter.

Mikuto had crawled under the table to take cover behind Haru's chair while Chrome was being protected by Mukuro and Kyoko by her brother, Kyoko was privately peeved that no one seemed to care about her words anymore.

Hibari decided to walk in the moment a chocolate bagel was flying for the door.

Splat!

Everyone froze, no one dared to make a sound as the pastry slid down the skylarks face, leaving a trail of melted chocolate.

Haru giggled. Chaos resumed.

Hibari was attacking anyone in his sight, preaching words of murder. Haru actually found herself having fun as she threw food; Mikuto had switched with Ikuto so she now had back-up.

Her eyes zoned in on Tsuna, who was still untouched. He needed to join in on the fun. She grabbed two buttered toast and a strawberry bagel.

"Tsuna-san!"

He looked at her and found his face splattered in food.

Once again everyone froze. Hibari was looking at Tsuna with a smirk on his face, muttering his words about 'Gullible herbivores' Gokudera looked aghast, Yamamoto was chuckling, Mukuro was laughing and Chrome was apologizing although she had done nothing.

Tsuna looked furious; after all he had a meeting later! Now look at his clothes! "Haru" he hissed, glaring at her.

She smiled "Haru's hand slipped" she said in her defense before walking over to him and wiping a bit of chocolate off his face with her finger "You look good though, very good" she licked off the chocolate and winked at him before skipping from the room, Ikuto on her trail.

No one missed the exchange. They all quickly realized why Tsuna was no longer with Kyoko. He no longer loved her.

* * *

Later that day, Haru found herself running to the front of the mansion. Explosions were vibrating all through the house. She halted when a pain shot through her head. Ikuto was immediately her side "You know" he drawled, staring down at her in concern "You should tell the others about these headaches"

"I get headaches all the time" She hissed, gripping her head

"Do you normally get them with vomiting, exhaustion and red patches on your skin?"

She growled "You will tell them nothing Ikuto! Now come along!" She gave her head a shake and turned a corner, not caring if he followed or not.

It took a few minutes for her to reach the front door and seconds to throw them open. She gaped when she saw the chaos before her.

Arabella was toe to toe with Mukuro "How dare you lot let Nee-sama get injured!" She hissed "To think I thought you were at _least_ capable of that! Then we come here requesting to see her and your _stupid_ _guards_ tell us to leave?! HELL NO!"

Haru's eyes shifted to another fight. "Oi! Baka woman! You're destroying the ground!" Gokudera shouted as he dodged a rain enforced Tonfo it was wielded by none other than Haruka, the weapon connected with the ground, leaving a small crater.

"This is your fault you know" Haruka said, pausing to pop a lollipop into her mouth "If your guards had let us through then we wouldn't be fighting"

A blast of lightening flames drew Haru's attention; she felt her world crack when she saw Ichiru and Toshiru standing in front Lambo, Yamamoto and Chrome. They were practically her babies! What if they got hurt! "Let us see Haru-mama" Ichiru hissed, his bubbly personality completely replaced by a dark persona as his lightening flames cracked around his body.

"I would listen to my brother if I were you" Toshiru said, his voice its usual monotone "Else I fear you will die here"

Haru was a bit disappointed to see Hibiki and Ryohei going at it, sun flames flew to the sky every time one of their attacks collided. To think he was the adult.

Tsuna stood in the middle, trying desperately to get everyone to calm down "Hibari-san! Help me! You know them right?!" the brunette desperately asked the skylark who just so happened to be close by, leaning up against a tree.

"I refuse" the skylark bluntly replied before going back to watching the sky.

"Do you know these people Haru-nee?" Ikuto asked, standing protectively before her.

Haru sighed and stepped past the boy "Bella, Haruka, Hibiki, Ichiru, Toshiru."

The fighting ceased and the aforementioned people were immediately in front of her "Nee-sama!" Bella squealed "You're alright!"

"Silence!" Haru hissed

Everyone froze, literally everyone…well, maybe not everyone…Hibari was still watching the sky.

"Why are you attacking my friends?"

"They wouldn't let us in Haru-sama" Hibiki stated

She glared harshly at him "I'm very disappointed in you. To think you're the adult" Hibiki looked away in shame

"Don't be so hard on Hibiki!" Haruka shouted "He was worried! Just like the rest of us!"

"Yeah!" Ichiru said "Bella said Haru-mama went on a mission and got hurt! We were so scared! We thought _it_ had happened again!"

Toshiru nodded "It was quite unsettling Haru-mama"

Haru sighed softly, she couldn't stay mad at them "I'm sorry for getting mad" she smiled "How about you come inside? We can talk over tea and since you're all already here then you can stay until next week…but that's all, after that you're all going to back home"

Toshiru smiled something that was common place when Haru was around. She knelt down and the twins ran into her arms, she hugged them tightly before turning her gaze on Tsuna "They _can_ stay right Tsuna-san?

Tsuna smiled, as if he could tell her no.

* * *

Today was the day, Kyoko reminded herself as she woke up in her bed. She was in the room that had belonged to her before Tsuna had asked to be her boyfriend. She got dressed in a simple floral dress and fixed her face into its happy-go-lucky-mode.

Things had become a bit complicated when Haru's friends had arrived but once she completed her part of the mission, no one would be able to do a thing.

She headed for the kitchens, a flask in her hand and determination on her face.

* * *

"Haru-mama" Ichiru said from his spot on Haru's left "Can we follow you to town later?"

Everyone was seated at the breakfast table, but it was basically split in two. Haru sat at the head of one side with the Tsuna at the other, Tsuna's guardians sat closer to him and Haru's sat closer to her with everyone else sitting between…well excluding Mukuro and Hibari, who were both directly in the middle, basically not on either side.

"No sweetie, Haru is going by herself today, we went yesterday, remember?" she asked "And neither can you Mikuto" Mikuto pouted and went back to eating his toast; he got jam today because Haru said he could.

The door opened and in stepped the one person who had been missing, Kyoko.

The carrot-top had a tray in front holding a large chocolate cake, it was covered in melted chocolate with chocolate filling and sprinkles "Where were you Kyoko?" Ryohei asked "Breakfast is almost over"

Kyoko smiled "I know, I was in the kitchen, I woke up early and felt that with all that time on my hand I should make something" She set down the tray, the cake had already been sliced "There's one slice for everyone, please try it…I'm not sure if it'll be the best…but I tried"

Everyone except for Haru took a slice "Wow, this is really good" Ichiru whispered, everyone on Haru's side nodded in agreement.

"I never thought you could cook Herbivore"

"Kufufu, very delicious indeed"

"This is extremely good!"

"At least one of the Baka-women can cook"

"This is the cake of Love! I should make one for Reborn!"

"The great Lambo-sama has tasted better"

"I-It's nice"

"My master would love this"

"I never knew you could bake this good Kyoko-chan"

Haru watched everyone digging in and really wanted to taste a bit but ever since yesterday she found she could not stomach anything sweet.

"There's a piece for you Haru" Kyoko said

"Haru is okay" Haru politely refused "I'll just go to town now; it's only to buy a dress for my mother since I'm going home in 2 weeks"

Tsuna stood "Let me follow you" he said, aware of everyone's eyes on him

Haru smiled, she had been hoping he would say that "Sure" she said, leaving the room with Tsuna by her side. The glares Tsuna got from Mikuto and Ichiru could freeze hell.

* * *

Tsuna sat in a couch, waiting on Haru to step out of the dressing room in the well-known store. Many women lingered around pointing at him and giggling. A few were brave enough to walk up and asked for the esteemed Vongola Tenth's number…only to be turned down. Haru's shopping for her mothers dress had escalated into a shopping spree to increase her own closet size.

"Tsuna-san" A voice called from inside one of the rooms

"Yes Haru?" He asked, setting down the bags he had been holding next to him

"Can you come and help Haru zip this up?"

He stood but hesitated at the curtain "Are you sure Haru?"

"Yes Haru is sure"

He entered his eyes immediately zoning in on the smooth expanse of flesh the back of the simple long sleeved dressed currently exposed.

She stared at him through the mirror in front her; there were mirrors on all sides of the large room "Stop staring and help Haru!" she hissed

"O-Oh" He walked up to her and fidgeted with the zip until he finally got it up. He felt a bit disappointed because her flesh was now covered.

"Thank you Tsuna-san" she said softly, spinning around to give him a hug, she tipped on her toe to reach his ear "Now zip it back down" she whispered seductively, nipping his ear.

Tsuna shivered, a reel of pleasure jolting his body…but despite this, his common sense prevailed "We can't Haru"

She pulled back; the red patches had disappeared from her skin so she didn't have to worry about him asking why they were there. The patches were actually the only reason she hadn't jumped him the night he had left Kyoko…and now he was telling her no…he had left Kyoko for _her_ right?

"Why not?" She asked softly, tears coming to her eyes "Do you hate me Tsuna-san?"

He cursed softly, he couldn't say no to that face "I-Its not that Haru, it's just…we're in a store and your first time should be special"

Haru giggled, so that was it "We aren't going to have sex Tsuna-san!" she laughed pulling him close to her "_We're just do everything else that comes before it_"

* * *

Haru placed the one black dress on the counter, she looked a bit ruffled, as did Tsuna, but both had large smiles on their faces.

"I'd like to buy this dress please"

* * *

"Something's wrong" Haru whispered as they entered through the gates. The mansion was located up on a hill and could only be accessed through the path in the woods, usually to reach town they would have driven but she had decided to become a little closer with nature so they had walked.

Now that they had returned to find no one guarding the gate the alarm bells were starting to go off. Tsuna said nothing, instead he was kept looking around, they had been out for quite a while and the sky was already a dull pink. Slowly he slipped on his black signature gloves.

Without a word he pushed her behind him "Not one word" he whispered, they were barely anywhere from the gates when a shout was heard then bullets began to fly. Tsuna immediately made a shield…the only problem was that the shield… was surprisingly weak; it was dull in colour and flickered. "What the hell?" Tsuna asked in surprise, trying to add more power but finding he couldn't.

A bullet got through and hit him in the shoulder "Tsuna-san!" Haru shouted in horror. Another got through and missed her by an inch.

"You need to run Haru" Tsuna told her

"No! I won't leave you!"

He tilted his head to glare at her "Everyone else is probably trapped, my flames aren't working and I'm shot. You're the only person who can get help Haru, go! Contact Dino!"

She slowly nodded before turning and running through the gates seemingly disappearing into the forest. The second she was gone Tsuna dropped the shield, resulting in him getting shot in the side and thigh. The bullets stopped the second he was down.

* * *

Haru stood hidden in a tree, watching as the men dragged away Tsuna while a few others were sent to search for her. What got her mood falling drastically was the fact that she had seen a familiar Carrot-top girl staring out a window…Kyoko hadn't looked the least bit shocked, surprised or hurt…Kyoko was the reason for all of this and Haru was more than a bit sure that Tsuna's sudden loss of flames had to do with a certain cake.

Kyoko was a traitor…her best friend was the enemy.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	7. Marco, Haru Seals

**Disclaimer: I don't' own KHR!**

* * *

**AN: I Have finally UPDATED!  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Warning: Okay so there might be a bit of gore near the end...though i wouldn't really call it gore...then again some people have different opinions on 'What is gore' so i'm just putting this here, just in case...though i don't really think its gore at all, because like if i see a rat and you think its all 'cute' but i don't i doubt i could convince you it wasn't, because in your mind its 'cute'...so it all depends on the person...which truly makes no sense if you think about it...okay now I'm rambling...Um...you can move on now.**

Haru frowned when she saw a few of the unknown men carry away the bags of clothing Tsuna had been carrying with him. No doubt she would get them back in tatters...hopefully Kami was on her side.

She jumped down from the tree she had been perched on and looked at her clothing; the pretty purple halter-top dress was too long it went well past her knees. Her frown increased when she realized what she would have to do. She reached under her dress and removed the twins dagger strapped to her thighs. She made quick work of the dress; it now fell above her knees. She pondered taking off her stilettos but decided against it, she could do much damage with them.

It was time, Haru decided, time for her to face her best friend and whoever else was in that building…she would protect her family…but before that. She took out her phone from the small handbag she had discarded on the ground. She dialed a number and waited for it to pick up.

"Hi Haru-chi!" The familiar male voice greeted

"I'm in trouble, I need your help"

There was silence "Ah so you know I'm in Italy"

Haru rolled her eyes "Of course you're in Italy, you wouldn't let Bella bring everyone here if you weren't"

The man sighed "Well what do you need help with Haru-chi"

"The Vongola Headquarters has been taken over by an unknown famiglia, I'm going in. I need you over here with as many of your men as you can get and provide back-up"

"….I'll be there in half an hour, wait for me"

Haru gave a sad smile "I can't they could be dead in those 30 minutes"

"…Don't release them Haru, you know what happened last time"

"I won't, I promise…"

She hung up before he could say anything else and promptly discarded her phone. She closed her eyes, willing herself to remember that Kyoko was the enemy and whose lives were at stake; after a few seconds she opened her eyes and moved forward. Her face was completely blank, only her eyes gave away her feelings as they blazed with cold fury.

* * *

Nothing in the world could prepare Tsuna for the betrayal that blasted his heart when he saw Kyoko sitting languidly in one of the couches in the living room. She was dressed in a completely black suit with her long hair caught in a ponytail; she sipped on the margarita a terrified maid had just given her as he was being chained to a wooden chair next to his guardians.

Hibari was coated in blood, no doubt from the men he had taken down before they somehow took him down, the skylarks dark glare could freeze hell over. Mukuro was still smiling freakishly while Chrome was quietly staring at Kyoko, no doubt trying to figure out why the carrot-top had betrayed them. Gokudera was spewing insults, Yamamoto was observing the armed men at the corners of the room and Ryohei was trying adamantly to get his little sister to explain 'Why she would do this?!'

"Silence" Tsuna said harshly, getting Gokudera and Ryohei to quiet down. Once no one was talking Tsuna fixed his frigid gaze on his ex-girlfriend "Where are the others?" he asked, in all truth he could care less why she betrayed them because the truth of the matter was that she had, what truly concerned was what had become of Haru's friends.

Kyoko finished her drink before speaking, her eyes were different; they were no longer the happy-go-lucky ones everyone was used to. They were the eyes of a seasoned killer, someone who could care less about human life "They are being kept in separate rooms around the manor…they aren't hurt, but I can't really promise you anything since their lives aren't in my hands" she said it like she was sincerely sorry for not being able to help, it would have probably convinced Tsuna if not for the fact that her eyes were dancing with glee the entire time.

"You're a bitch" Tsuna said venomously

Kyoko completely disregarded his words "You know this would never have happened so quickly if you hadn't left me for that whore of a best friend of mine…where is she? oh yes you gave her time to escape…such a foolish thing, if you hadn't done that you probably wouldn't be here right now"

"Why?" Chrome asked, her shyness was nowhere to be found as she knew that in these situations she had to be strong "We are your friends, your family"

"Answer her Kyoko!" Ryohei snarled, fury on his face

Kyoko sighed in exasperation "Fine I'll tell you if only shut you all up. I have someone I care about and if I don't do this then he _will_ die, I will go to hell and back for him so you must understand why betraying the Vongola came to me quiet easily….don't worry Nii-sama, your safe from death"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Ryohei shouted

Kyoko tilted her head "Why yes, yes it should"

The dark laugh that followed her words had them all wondering if this was some evil Kyoko clone from an alternate dimension.

* * *

Haru hopped from a tree branch straight unto her rooms balcony, her feet silently landed on the railing as she stuck to the wall. She had managed to hide out all the guards and make it all the way there, she didn't want to alert anyone to her location or the fact that she was trying to break in. She had to be silent until backup arrived…or until she found Kyoko.

She peeked into the room and almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw Ichiru, Toshiru and Ikuto –his eye-patch was moved– all chained to chairs in the centre of her room. 2 guards were in the room, each of them armed.

She took a second to set their positions in her mind, she didn't doubt that there were guards outside of the room…she had to be silent. Without any warning she threw open the doors and threw the daggers. There bodies fell to the ground but made no sound due to the carpet, if there was any a time she was grateful for the creation of carpets it was now.

The boys had their mouths duct-taped so they couldn't speak but the happiness in their eyes was obvious. Haru smiled softly before going over to one of the guards and removing the keys for the chains, she also took back her daggers.

Ichiru jumped into her arms the second they were free "Haru-mama, it was that woman, that Kyoko woman" he whispered silently into her ears as he soaked up her warmth.

"I know, I'm glad you're alright, all of you" she gave them each a kiss on the forehead "Now I need your help, most likely the others are in other rooms just like you three…I'm assuming the Vongola guardians and Tsuna are in the living room, it's the only place large enough to keep an eye on them all. So I need you three to break out the others from their rooms and take down as many men as quickly and silently as you can" she spoke in a whisper but they all heard.

She entered her walk in closet and came out minutes later dressed in a black shorts and blouse, she had on a black trench coat and strapped to either thigh were a deadly set of curved daggers, she had her pistols hanging from a holster on her waist. She wore fingerless biker gloves and her hair was held back by a black headband.

In her hands was a small box, she placed it on the bad "Back-up is on the way. Hide the bodies, I don't want them to know anything until back-up arrives…understood?"

All three boys nodded

"Good, now no flames are permitted until back-up arrives so I want you all to choose from these set of weapons" She opened the box, revealing at least 20 different deadly weapons.

Toshiru took out a pack of needle-like pieces of metal, no doubt for throwing. Ichiru picked twin daggers similar to Haru's and Ikuto picked a pair of Tanto blades.

After they had chosen, Haru removed three additional weapons: a pair of brass knuckles, a Tanto and a dagger "These are for Bella, Haruka and Hibiki…Now come along, we need to move"

* * *

Haru walked silently through the halls; the fact that her heels made no sound as she walked across the tiled floor was testament to her skill. She had encountered about 10 people already, all of whom were dead and stuffed in some crevice of a room.

She didn't stop when her destination came into sight and she saw two men were guarding the doors, instead she did to them what she did to the ones guarding the boys…She daggered them In the head. Without pausing once in her steps she pushed open the doors and she walked inside.

Her eyes immediately zoned in on a man dressed in white, his hair was a pretty blonde that fell in neat curls to his shoulders. She couldn't see his face since currently he was having a bit of fun punching Tsuna, therefore his back was turned to her. How did she know he was punching Tsuna? Well Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Chrome's cry for the man to stop was all the information she needed.

The guards in the room saw her and pointed their guns at her, Kyoko who had been sipping on another margarita grinned when she saw Haru "Oh how nice of you to come to your own execution Haru-Chan! Marco here's the Haru bitch!"

Marco, the man in white turned around and faced Haru. The fury that was in her system quickly turned to white hot rage when she saw his face. Beautiful blue eyes…familiar blue eyes…eyes that she never wanted to see again.

He smiled, it didn't make him look any kinder since the blood on his clothes game him a deadly visage. Haru spotted Tsuna and had to restrain herself from running over to him; blood was leaking from a gash on his face, he had a burst lip and one of his eyes was swollen shut.

"Ah my sweet Haru, it's been so long" Marco whispered, the joy in voice making Haru sick "When Kyoko called and told me about you I must say I was a bit shocked…of course when I told her to take care of you I knew she would never have been able to do it"

Kyoko flew to her feet, she jabbed a finger in Haru's direction "You _know_ her!?" she snarled "And what do you mean by I couldn't do it?!"

Marco sent Kyoko a harsh glare that had the carrot-top freeze in fear "Of course I know her, she's my girlfriend…we were planning on getting married last year, though circumstances were not in our favour. And yes I meant what I said, Haru is not a push over dearest…this current situation proves it….right love?"

Haru threw a dagger at the blonde, which was easily side-stepped "We were _never _together! You fucking kidnapped me!"

A crazed look washed over Marco's face "If those friends of yours hadn't interfered we would have been happily wed by now! If they hadn't interfered the Vongola would be safe!"

Confusion lighted Haru's eyes "What are you saying?" she asked quietly, fearing what Marco was about to say.

"I want you Haru, I want you so bad…you were the first person to ever show me kindness…you're my light…I need you…" he said softly as if he was trying to convince her of his words "I knew you were with the Vongola so I thought…maybe if I killed all of your little friends then you wouldn't have anyone left but me…wasn't I brilliant"

Haru lost her composure. Tears of rage poured from her eyes as she charged Marco…only to be intercepted by Kyoko. This was her fault! This was all her fault! How could something as simple as helping someone…turn into this?!

_"Eto…are you hungry?" Haru asked the blonde man curled up in the corner of an alley. It was raining cats and dogs which was why she had an umbrella over her head. _

_The man in question looked up at her, his eyes a pretty blue. His expensive clothes told Haru that he had either ran away from home…or was kicked out. Those clothes were not clothes that homeless people wore._

_He stared at her but said nothing. Despite his lack of reaction Haru smiled. "Here, eat this" She placed the Bento she had packed for school in front him; she hadn't gotten anytime to eat it today. After that she placed her umbrella over his shaking form._

_The blonde stared at her in surprise. No doubt questioning her kindness. She smiled one last time before walking away. She needed to get home quickly lest she get sick._

_For the next month Haru would stop by the blonde man. She gave him food, blankets and clothes. He eventually told her his name 'Marco' that was all, but it was all she needed. He opened up to her…he even allowed her to cut his hair; by herself of course…he refused to leave his corner to go a barber._

_"Why are you here?" Haru finally asked as she handed him a Bento "You were rich correct?"_

_Marco looked at her "Yes. My family disowned me, they thought I was unworthy…they thought I was worthless…pathetic"_

_Haru frowned "Well then they're blind! You're smart and sweet and kind!" She handed him a drink before running her hand across a small 'X' shaped scar on his left cheek "You should show them that…make them see you are not what they think"_

_When Haru returned the next day, Marco was nowhere to be found and she figured he had taken her advice. She didn't see him for the next 2 months by then she had completely dispelled him from her mind. _

_Haru stepped out of her shower, clad in only a towel with her hair soaking wet. She heard scurrying outside her door and poked her head out "No running in the halls Ichiru! I already told you that!"_

_"Hai Haru-mama!" After hearing the faint reply she reentered her room. She closed the door and turned around only to gasp in shock "Marco?!" she asked, looking at the blonde man sitting on her bed. He was dressed in expensive clothing once more and looked more than a bit healthy_

_"Is that you Marco?" _

_He looked at her "Haru-Chan…I followed your instructions…I showed them I wasn't pathetic"_

_Haru chuckled nervously "Oh really?" there was something in his eyes that made her uneasy "You broke into my room to tell me this…how did you even find me?" she never told him where she lived._

_Marco smiled "I killed them Haru…all of them…now I rule and you're going to rule by my side"_

_Alarm bells went off in Haru's head "You killed them?" now at this point normal people would cry for help but Haru wasn't normal, she did after all love a mafia boss. _

_"Yes. Now come along we are going home, I have your wedding dress picked out"_

_Haru stared at Marco like he was mad…which he probably was "I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm not yours and I never agreed to marry you"_

_Marco laughed "Stop with the jokes Haru. You're my light; of course you belong with me…sweet, kind Haru"_

_Haru glanced at her vanity table, if she moved fast enough she could reach her dagger. Ichiru and Toshiru were the only ones at home and she refused to get them involved with her problems. She glanced back at Marco. He was too close._

"_Come with me Haru" He said, holding out a hand for her to take_

_Haru glared "You need help!" she snarled before leaping for her vanity table, she had just wrapped her hand around the dagger when her door was banged open._

"_Haru-mama!"_

_Haru felt her heart freeze when she turned to see Ichiru and Toshiru in the arms of a large bulky man she had never seen before. The fact that he even got his hands on them spoke to his skill. She saw a large gash along Ichiru's arm and was immediately in 'Raged Mother Mode'_

"_How dare you!" She growled, turning her fuming gaze on Marco_

_Marco smiled and it was so happy-go-lucky that you would never think he was insane "I decided to do a bit of research before I came here…to think you're friends with the Vongola…they're my family's primary enemies" Her rage increased when she realized what his words meant; the family that had disowned him was a mafia famiglia…and she had convinced him to kill them. Anger at herself and him fueled her rage. Their deaths were practically on her hands._

"_I also found out about these pests that you keep close. You saved each and every one of them from some experiment facility…ah Haru, you truly are an angel…you go around destroying those annoying rule breaking gangs and mafia who prove harm to the Vongola" He raised his arms to sky as if he was praising god for creating such a perfect human being "But they don't deserve you love, they don't even know what you're doing… nor do they care…but I do. Now, it's either you come quietly or I have Angelo give your little bugs a lesson on torture"_

"_Don't do it Haru-mama!" Ichiru and Toshiru shouted, both struggling against Angelo's vise like grips_

_Haru looked at Marco in defeat "Just don't hurt them…please"_

_Half an hour later a search party was out for Haru with Hibari at the forefront. He hadn't informed Tsuna of the kidnapping since he knew at that point the event would be blown to epic proportions…plus this took place in his home town of Namimori and he would take care of the situation himself. With much research they found out that Marco was the youngest son to Gelano and Meredith Gonzales, the heads of the Mafia famiglia Gunz. He had been disowned due to his mental disorder…obviously that didn't work out too well. The threat was large they realized…Marco was mentally unstable…god only knows what he would do to Haru._

_They found Marco by the end of the week and not a moment too soon as he had Haru strapped to a chair at an alter clad in a beautiful white wedding gown. The battle that ensued was bloody and violent…luckily the church they had used was a good way away from civilization so no police interrupted._

_Somehow Marco had managed to escape and Haru hoped that was the last time she saw him. _

Obviously she had hoped too much as the mentally unstable KIDNAPPER was once again in her life….oh why couldn't god give her a break?

* * *

Kyoko lashed out with a kick to the stomach, sending Haru skidding across the floor. Fury coursed through Haru. How dare Kyoko get in her way?!

"Kyoko stop this!" Tsuna shouted, fearing for Haru's life. Despite the skill he knew Haru held there was still the fact that Kyoko was trained by Reborn.

Kyoko laughed "Why _Tsu-kun_? Didn't you hear Marco? They were together…she was with the enemy"

Chrome shook her head in dismay "Maybe you should listen more and talk less Kyoko-Chan…Haru-Chan said she was _kidnapped_"

Tsuna looked at Hibari; the skylark was glaring daggers at Marco "Hibari-san, why wasn't I informed of this?" It wasn't Hibari who answered; instead it was Haru who had already gotten to her feet "Because I told him not to…I'm sorry Tsuna-san, but we'll talk about this later, I have a few heads to smash"

"What are you thinking stupid-woman? You're by yourself!" An explosion shook the mansion and a slow predatory smile appeared on Haru's face "Not anymore I'm not"

Marco smiled lazily "Oh Haru, your enthusiasm in such situations is one of the things I love about you"

Haru growled "I'm leaving you for last" She took out her pistols and seemed to hesitate for a second as she thought of something.

"What is it Haru?" Kyoko taunted "Afraid you'll lose?" She took out two box weapons and opened them with the orange ring on her finger. Out popped a white lion with sun flames dancing on its limbs and twin Tanto owl blades. Kyoko smirked as her box animal growled and she focused her sun flames on her blades.

Haru sighed sadly "Gomen…I'll be breaking my promise…"her eyes steeled as she pointed her index finger to the air "Level 10…release"

The temperature in the room fell drastically as snow white flames danced around Haru's body "I understand why you did it Kyoko-Chan" she said softly as she opened a box weapon, it released a large white snake that was coated in the abnormal white flames she released, it coiled around her body as if to form a shield "Love is a powerful thing…if I was in your situation and Tsuna-san was at stake I would do the same..So I trust you understand why I have to punish you for harming him"

Tsuna, like all his friends were surprised at the amount of flames Haru was releasing. The only one not surprised was Marco...he had seen this already. Tsuna found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Haru's dominating form. Haru pointed at Kyoko and her snake shot off, it coiled around the lion, hissing and squeezing.

Kyoko was momentarily surprised at her box weapons quick fall…and it was this that would cause her defeat. Before she could blink Haru was behind her.

* * *

Arabella pulled her dagger out of the skull it had lodged itself in and quickly made her way to the site of the explosion. She didn't bother to hide the body since the sound probably meant backup had arrived. She slid to a stop in the courtyard which was now a bloody warzone. She spied Haruka and Hibiki tearing through their opponents while Ichiru and Toshiru practically danced through their enemies, using their Lightening and cloud flames in deadly combinations with their weapons to cause fatal wounds.

Ikuto was probably the most ruthless. The boy had storm flames flowing around him and a predatory grin on his face; if what Haru had told her was true then the boy's alter ego Mikuto could use sun flames. It was the reason they had been prisoners, they could use two flames and they were strong at the same time…very strong…very ruthless.

"Ah Bella-Chan, so nice of you to join in"

Bella shuddered before twirling on her feet to face the bane of her existence. There he stood, clad in his black pants, white shirt and black trench coat…trying to look hot even though he was NOT…the infamous…the deadly…the freaking idiot who was in the same class as her dearest Haru-sama…Byakuran.

"Ew, it's the indestructible bug" she hissed, ramming her dagger into a man who thought he could sneak up on her.

Byakuran laughed "Hi! That's me!" he popped a marshmallow into his mouth from the large bag in his hand before slamming his foot into another idiot who thought he was skilled at stealth "Do you know where Haru-chi is? I worry for her"

Bella glowered "You don't deserve to worry about her! Nee-sama only deserves my worry and mine alone!"

Byakuran sighed before staring down at her with sharp eyes "Listen to me and listen to me well Arabella, I currently have no time for your petty tantrum. Haru is in trouble…now; do you know where she is?"

Arabella suppressed her shiver, she hated this side of him; it made her truly fear for her life "She's in the living room from what the boys told me."

Before Byakuran could say anything else on the matter they heard an explosion that had not been caused by them. Everyone…literally everyone, looked up as a blast of Snow white flames crashed through a wall and with it went a certain carrot-top. Luckily for her the trees broke her descent but she probably had a few broken bones. Even from their position they could see the blood leaking from the girl.

Arabella screamed in horror, though not at the fact that Kyoko had just fallen through a hole in the wall "HARU-SAMA!"

Byakuran cursed "Dammit Haru, you promised"

* * *

"What have you done!?" Ryohei shouted in horror as he watched Haru release a blast of concentrated flames at his sister. It sent her crashing _through _the fucking wall and down 3 freaking stories! "You bitch!" he shouted at the height of his sorrow.

Haru leveled him with a cold look "Worry not Ryohei-san, some of my flames cushioned her fall." She looked away from him and focused on Marco. The hole she had blasted was behind her, allowing a strong gust of wind to ruffle her clothes and make her even more imposing.

"Haru love, you can't win" Marco told her "Whether you like or not I'm bringing you home"

Haru scoffed "You and what army?" she gestured around her where his men lay dead, courtesy of her beautiful serpent Tsunami "I do believe you're on your own"

"Haru, why are you angry…didn't we have fun together…having sex?"

Haru felt like bugs were crawling over her skin but that was nothing compared to the horror she felt as she watched Marco whisper something into Tsuna's ear "Is it true Haru? Did you actually have sex…with _him_?" It was her worst nightmare. A part of her broke when she saw the look of betrayal in Chrome's eyes…the girl probably thought she had foolishly told Kyoko she was wrong when she was right.

"T-that I-isn't what happened!"

"Then what happened!?" Lambo shouted, he couldn't believe Haru could do this.

Haru gripped her hair. She couldn't tell them…She just couldn't! She couldn't! She wouldn't! it was so humiliating…so awful…so terrible "Are you sure you were kidnapped?" Gokudera asked with a disgusted frown.

Her body began to shake…she was losing them…she was losing her family.

Hibari quickly realized that the current situation was bad. Marco didn't know what he was dealing with…Marco had only ever seen her in this form once…he didn't know what she was truly capable of. Haru was losing herself again…it was just like last time…she could go berserk at any moment. He wracked his brain for a solution to calm her down…but he was too late…Marco finally broke her.

Marco grinned before pointing his pistol at Tsuna's head. Haru narrowed her eyes in contempt "If you dare"

He lowered it to Tsuna's thigh "If I what?" he fired, resulting in Tsuna crying out in pain due to it being the exact same spot he was shot in before.

"Boss/Tsuna/Juudaime!"

Marco looked at her innocently "Do that?"

Haru's eyes dilated as she watched the blood soak Tsuna's leg. Her brain seemed to temporarily shut down.

At that moment the door slammed open and Byakuran, Arabella and everyone else ran inside. Byakuran saw her frozen state and took a cautious step towards her "Calm down Haru…you promised remember? Don't go any further"

Marco fired into Tsuna's other thigh, then in his shoulder then his other shoulder and finally his waist. Haru's heart seemed to stop; the room's temperature became unbearable. When Marco leveled his gun on Tsuna's head once more she lost it.

Haru let out an animalistic growl as her flames blasted from her body. "Nee-sama!" Bella shouted in despair as she tried to reach Haru but found that she couldn't by pass her overflowing flames "Don't! Please! PLEASE!"

"SEALS 9-1 RELEASE!"

"NEE-SAMA!"

Flames blasted from Haru, they shot up in a pillar, destroying the roof and practically parting the sky. The pillar extended until it surrounded both her and Marco.

"Ah Haru, did you want to be together so badly?" Marco asked, not seeming to realize his impending doom.

A crazed smile tore across Haru's face; it made her look Psycho when coupled with her now pale blue dilated eyes "I'm going to end you" she said in a sing song voice.

She disappeared and appeared before Marco in the span of 1 second; she held his shocked face with her flame covered hands and dug her fingers into his left eye.

"AH!" Marco cried in pain as she gouged out his eye and his skin was burnt to a crisp

Haru smiled before digging her nail into his hair and ripping out a good amount of his scalp. She stepped away to watch as Marco squirmed on the floor, he wretched up whatever he had eaten, convulsing in the pain.

"W-Why H-H-Haru...Y-You L-Love ME!"

Haru cackled before she pointed her pistol at him and shot him in all the spots he had hurt _her_ Tsuna "Does it hurt _Marco_?" Haru asked seductively as she straddled his waist

"Y-Y-Yes"

Haru pushed her hand into his mouth, burning his lips as she grabbed his tongue and promptly held unto it "Well let me give you a lesson on torture to make it hurt even _more!_"

* * *

"NEE-SAMA! NEE-SAMA!"

"HARU-MAMA!"

"HARU-SAMA!"

All the shouts could be heard as Arabella, Toshiru, Ichiru, Haruka and Hibiki practically clawed at the large pillar of flames that kept Haru inside. Ikuto looked on in worry "What is so bad about Nee-sama defeating the bad guy?" he asked Byakuran who was next to him.

Byakuran sighed "You'll see…for now go and get as many sun flame users as you can up here…we'll need it for when she gets out"

The worry Ikuto felt turned to panic and Mikuto took over "I-I'll get them!" he left quickly and Byakuran made his way over to where the Vongola guardians were chained to chairs. He focused his flames into his hand and ran them over the chains to melt them open.

Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera were immediately trying to help Tsuna to his feet "What happened to Haru?" Tsuna managed to ask. He didn't care to ask why the hell Byakuran was here, Haru was currently his top priority. He had heard what Marco said and like most males let it cloud his better judgment…he should have been able to tell Marco as lieing but he couldn't…he let his emotions rule him block out the tingling sensation of his hyper intuition and only now did it seem to rise.

"Answer me!"

Byakuran ignored Tsuna and instead stared at the pillar in what could only be described as sadness. He who answered, instead it was Hibari.

"Haru developed a rare flame in surplus amounts when she rescued Arabella from an experimentation facility. The building had been in burning and she had stumbled on a room full of different chemicals, the heat had vaporized most of them and she had inhaled too much of it…We had Talbot place seals on her to keep it under control" he gestured to the pillar "When she unlocks all seals this happens…the unnatural level of flames put a strain on her body…every minute she has it unsealed…" he didn't have to say anything else, it was obvious what he meant. She could die.

Tsuna would have strangled the skylark if he could "Why am I never informed of these things!"

"_Because I told him not to…I'm sorry Tsuna-san, but we'll talk about this later, I have a few heads to smash"_

Haru's words echoed in his mind and he felt at a complete loss. She would always come to him at nights and comfort him…she always did…she never missed a day…yet she was carrying such a burden and he had done nothing to help her. Instead he had questioned her as to whether or not she slept with the enemy. He was pathetic.

* * *

Haru stood from the bloody mess under her once known as Marco and promptly fell to the ground next to it. Her body convulsed and she promptly vomited blood. She looked at it with weary eyes…maybe she had gone a bit too far. Another pile of blood left her mouth and she felt rather than saw the blood leaking from her eyes and ears.

"S-Seals…1-10…I-nitialize" Her eyes went back to their normal colour and the pillar of flames began to slowly dissipate. She smiled sadly…she would never get to see Tsuna again…she wouldn't be able to tell him Marco had raped her…she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Gomen Tsuna-san"

Her world went black

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. A Thousand Years

**Disclaimer: I don't' own KHR!**

* * *

**AN: Yes i know i took a long time, but you guys have to understand that i have exams and they are IMPORTANT so please don't be angry...um, i wasn't planning on updating until June 10 when my exams are over but i still did since i managed to finish this today :) Hope you like it! **

**P.S: I love A thousand Years by Christina Perri**

* * *

_Italics- Flashback_

_**Bold italics**_**- Song **(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)

**Chapter 8**

_**(Piano Intro)**_

Tsuna fought desperately against Yamamoto and Gokudera as they held him back from bolting into the operating room Haru had just been wheeled into. The Sun flames hadn't worked, if anything they had only made her worse. Shamal had been contacted and now they were all in the Vongola's private hospital.

Haru's little famiglia that she had were herded into a room by Byakuran who seemed to be the only one able to keep them from lashing out at everyone while everyone else were seated in the seats of the waiting room.

"Tsuna, you need to get looked at, there's nothing you can do for her now" Tsuna looked up to see Reborn staring down at him "Imagine my surprise when I return and hear of your little debacle…twice, she risked her life for you twice within the time span of a month so I would suggest you cherish it and go get your wounds looked at…I'm going to see if Shamal needs my help"

Reborn disappeared inside the operating room and Tsuna fell to his knees in defeat. She had to be alright…right? She couldn't just die…right?

He was only vaguely aware of Yamamoto and Gokudera bringing him to a room to be healed.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

"_Tsuna-san!"_

_Tsuna looked up to see Haru waving at him from Namimori middle's gate. It was let out time and as per usual Haru was happily waiting on him. She and Gokudera had there usual spar and like she always, she pronounced herself Tsuna's future wife…she was so weird._

**How to be brave**

_Tsuna sighed, he had been held up with remedial classes, apparently his grades were atrocious. He had told Gokudera and Yamamoto not to wait on him so he was currently leaving the building by himself._

"_Tsuna-san!"_

_He looked up in shock to see Haru waving at him happily. He honestly couldn't believe it, it was winter and the snow and air made it freezing…how long had she been waiting?_

"_Y-You should be home Haru! It's cold out!"_

_Haru grinned "As a future mafia bosses wife I can handle this!" _

_**How can I love **_

_**when I'm afraid**__**to fall**_

_"Neh Tsuna-san, its Haru's birthday next week Monday…can you please come?"_

_"S-Sure Haru" Tsuna stuttered, a bit surprised that he was being invited. He didn't think Haru's overprotective father would have allowed boys at her party_

_"…promise Haru!"_

_Tsuna chuckled "I promise"_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_Tsuna smiled shyly at Kyoko as he presented her with a birthday present "Happy birthday Kyoko-chan"_

"_Arigato Tsuna-san, but just so you know, my birthday was last week, I'm just keeping the party today" Kyoko smiled brightly at him_

_Tsuna felt like he had died and gone to heaven but then that all ended when the door banged open and in waltzed a teary eyed Haru. She was dressed in a periwinkle blue dress and looked much like a fairy tale princess…only that was all broken by her tear stained face._

"_Why Kyoko-chan, your birthday was last week so why hold the party today on my birthday?" She sobbed_

_Kyoko looked distraught "Oh Haru, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot you had invited me…I-if I had remembered I would have set this for tomorrow"_

_Haru disregarded Kyoko's apology and instead gave Tsuna a hurt look "You promised me…at least now I know how little I mean to you" She swiveled and disappeared through the door_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

"_Haru! Haru wait…I'm sorry!" Tsuna shouted as he ran after the sobbing girl. She was surprisingly fast, but not faster than him._

_He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back directly into his chest "I don't know what to do to get you to forgive me Haru…but I really am sorry" He wrapped his arms tightly "I'm so sorry"_

_All was quiet for a few while "Neh Tsuna-san do you think I'm joking when I say I want to be your future wife?" She asked softly_

"_W-well…" He began to stammer a reply when she laughed, looking up at him with a smile "I'm not joking Tsuna-san, Haru really does love you…even if you don't return my feelings"_

_**One step closer**_

_She pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the dumbfounded boy behind. In all truth…he had always taken what she said as a joke._

Chrome whimpered when blood curling screams tore through the hospital. She could hear the chaos that was going on in the room. No doubt she suspected Byakuran was having a harder time keeping Haru's other friends away and Gokudera was probably having no better luck keeping Tsuna in his room.

"S-She's awake! I need more morphine and sedative–what are you doing–GET THEM NOW!" Shamal's voice shouted, immediately she saw a man tumble from the room and run off.

"I-I-Itai! Itai! Itai!" Haru's sobs filled the passage

Mukuro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest as the bloodied man who had before left the room ran back.

_**I have died everyday**_

_**waiting for you**_

"Her left lung just collapsed!"

"We need more Oxygen!"

"Reborn keep those flames over her heart!" "

"We're losing her!"

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_Haru watched as the Vongola private jet slowly took off from the runway. Hibari stood next to her watching as well, he was the only one of her friends left._

"_He's going to be with her" Hibari's stoic voice said, he was no doubt trying to get her to give up on Tsuna. After all he knew of her feelings as did everyone else._

_She smiled softly "Haru will always love Tsuna-san"_

_**I'll love you for **_

_**A**__**Thousand more**_

"_Always"_

_**(Violin)**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

"The drugs finally out of her system Shamal-sama"

"Well what are you waiting for then! Go get me 5 more sun flame users!"

Ryohei, who had just exited his sisters medical room heard the shout and without any prompting quickly made his way inside the room. The scent of Blood slammed into him but he disregarded it and quickly asked what he was to do.

"Stabilize her brain"

Ryohei nodded and quickly hovered his flame encased hands over her head. She looked like a car had slammed into her, there was so much blood and he tried not to gag when he saw that Shamal literally cut her open.

_**I will be brave**__**I will not let anything**_

_**Take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_Haru hurried from a black limo as fast as her feet could take her and barreled through the doors of Namimori shrine. Some of the guards waved at her; after all she was a common visitor._

"_Kyouya!" She shouted in fury as she skidded to a stop in front a pair of sliding doors, She slammed them open and turned a heated glare at the man calmly sipping tea in the centre of the room "Who do you think you are dragging me out of school!? I had class!"_

"_Ehh!? Why is Haru here Hibari-san?!"_

_Haru stilled and swiveled on her feet to see a large flat screen TV attached to the wall, but that wasn't what caught her interest. What caught her interest was the Image of the Vongola Decimo it displayed._

"_T-Tsuna-san?" Haru whispered in shock, she hadn't talked with him or any of her friends in the two years since there departure. He looked so different. He actually looked like the picture of Primo Reborn had showed her all those years ago._

_Tsuna smiled at her "It's been a long time Haru" he said softly, making her blush._

"_Y-Yes it has" Haru had forgotten completely that Hibari had ordered his Disciplinary Committee to kidnap her from class…Tsuna was more important. Sadly though she was aware that this would be the last time in years she would see him._

_**Every breath,**_

_ **Every hour has come to this**_

_Shamal tore off his bloody gloves and left the room, Reborn and Ryohei behind him. Everyone was outside waiting on his news. The passage seemed to be divided. Byakuran and his famiglia were on one side with Tsuna and his on the other side (Though Hibari was noticeably a distance away). Little Mikuto had fallen asleep in Chromes lap._

_Shamal sighed "We managed to repair her damaged organs, it seems there was some chemical in her body that didn't allow flames to heal her…but we removed it, most likely Kyoko did this at some point" he said which resulted in a collection of relieved sighs and some murderous glares at Kyoko's room "But–"_

_Everyone tensed_

_"–She's fallen into a coma and the chances of her waking up…are very low"_

_**One step closer**_

Tsuna brushed away the small locks of hair that had fallen into Haru's face, she looked so peaceful, not at all like her life was in danger a mere 2 days ago. 2 days, that was how long she had been asleep so far, it wasn't long at all but to Tsuna it seemed like an eternity.

She had IV's sticking into her, attaching her to machines; Bandages were wrapped around her head and torso and an oxygen mask was strapped to her face.

Sleep had been a fleeting thing these past two days. The bags under his eyes were worsening and his drinking habit had seemed to take a turn for the worse; if Haru was awake she would have easily been able to rectify his problems, but she wasn't.

What made it worse was the fact that Kyoko had already woken up, Ryohei had healed her using his flames since nobody else seemed like they would do it. She had then proceeded to apologize, weeping that she had done it for the man she loved who was being kept captive…Tsuna truly didn't comprehend why she was apologizing because he would never forgive her; especially not after she confessed to injecting Haru with the chemical that caused all there problems nights before.

He sighed before placing a fleeting kiss on Haru's head "I'll see you tomorrow"

_**I have died everyday**_

_**Waiting for you**_

"Its Haru appreciation day" Tsuna said softly as he removed a chocolate cake from an elegantly decorated pastry bag "So we're celebrating it with you" he gestured at Mikuto who was comfortably curled on the side of Haru's bed. She had been moved back to the Vongola mansion 2 months ago due to Byakuran saying she needed to be away from sterilized rooms to recover.

She still wore the oxygen mask and some IV's were still connected to her but other than that she looked better. Her colour had returned and although she was her only source of nutrients were the needles in her arms she still looked healthy.

Byakuran had wanted her moved to the mansion he owned in Italy, like the others of her famiglia had but it was too far away and Shamal wanted to monitor (Not to mention Hibari had shot down the suggestion). The fact that Shamal lived closer to the Vongola mansion was the only reason she was still there.

"Haru-mama, we got chocolate cake!" Mikuto shouted, despite the fact that she probably didn't hear him "Don't worry, when you wake up you'll get some too!"

Tsuna watched the interaction with a grim smile. Mikuto could say that for as long as he wanted…but the fact of the matter was that Haru might not wake up at all.

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

Tsuna gulped down another glass of vodka. Everyone had already gone to bed and they probably thought he had done the same thing, but that was wishful thinking on there part. How could he sleep when Haru had yet to awake in 6 months?

He turned his glazed gaze at the prone woman laying in the bed next to him "Oi Haru, wake up" he whispered before letting out a hysterical laugh "You need to wake up! We need to talk!"

He hopped to his feet from the chair he had placed next to her bed "I don't want to hear about all your secrets from Byakuran! You should be the one telling these things!" he hissed pouring more vodka into his glass before taking another gulp.

"Y-You went on raids with Hibari! That's how you found those friends of yours, right?" his eyes were wide as he stared at her "You rescued all of them form some experimental facility but Arabella was the only one with her parents alive…so you sold your computer programs and bought them a house…." He threw his glass into the wall behind him before drinking directly from the bottle "You're so kind Haru…so kind, how you managed to convince Byakuran to be nice towards the Vongola is a mystery to me" He smiled softly at her, his maniacal look momentarily gone "…Come back to me…please" He discarded the bottle as well and crawled up the bed to lay by her side.

He ran his hand through her hair "I won't get mad at you for being the boss of Kurai Tsuki and I won't get mad at you for taking out Vongola enemies behind my back when you could have been hurt…I won't, I promise…so please, please open your eyes Haru"

She didn't as much as move.

_**I'll love you for a **_

_**Thousand more**_

"_I'm going to make a famiglia to support my friends in Italy" Haru said as she stared at the people seated before her. She was in the mansion she had bought for said people "They wouldn't allow me if they knew but they'll never find out…I need help…will you help me?"_

_Arabella was immediately on her feet, she had been driven over by her parents "Of course Nee-sama!" Haruka and Hibiki nodded in agreement while the twins leaped into her lap._

"_We have to protect Haru-mama after all" they chorused_

"_So what will this group be exactly Haru-sama?" Hibiki asked "And won't Hibari-sama find out?"_

"_A mafia famiglia that will be in the shadows, no one must know our identity but they must fear us, we'll weed out those who wish to do harm against the Vongola and protect citizens at the same time" Haru told them, a smile tearing across her face as a name popped into her head "We'll be Kurai Tsuki…plus Hibari already knows and promises not to tell as long as I take a few of his disciplinary committee as members"_

_Bella squealed "Yes! So then I'm Nee-sama right hand!"_

_Haru smiled sheepishly "Gomen Bella, but Byakuran already got the position"_

"…_What?!"_

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

Byakuran looked down at Haru prone form with a sad visage. It's been 7 months now. He had contacted the school and informed them of Haru's 'car accident' that placed her in a coma. They had been hysterical upon losing such a bright student and had agreed to allow her to take remedial classes along with himself and Arabella since they had 'family matters' to take care of.

With a sigh he looked down at the folder in his arms. This was his job and he refused to change it simply because she had gone into a coma, she would be furious at him if he did. He closed his eyes and willed away his sadness…she wouldn't want to see him like this. Once he reopened his eyes they were filled with there usual happy-go-lucky-attitude.

"So Haru-chi, I'm here to report in as usual!" he said in his sing-song voice

_**Time has brought **_

_**Your heart to me**_

"Tsu..na-san"

Tsuna practically fell from his chair in his haste to reach her side. It was well into the night and as usual he had been drowning himself in alcohol. Her first words in 7 months were said hoarsely, no doubt from her lack of talking.

"Haru?" he said in surprise, praying to the gods he was not hallucinating

She smiled softly "I-it seems I overdid it" she said with a chuckle.

Tsuna pulled her up into a tight embrace "It isn't funny Haru…you were in a coma"

She slowly returned the embrace. Her limbs were a bit stiff from non-use "Why are you drinking?" she asked "I don't like it…please stop..."

If possible he held her even tighter "I'll stop, I promise"

She sighed "Good" She pulled away and ran her fingers across his cheeks "Wake up"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically to find that he had passed out in his office. Two empty bottles of Vodka lay across his desk. It was a dream. Did the universe hate him so much, that it would send him a dream as painful as that one? He stood, threw away the bottles and went to his room; once there he went over to his mini bar and poured himself another glass of Vodka.

"_Why are you drinking?"_

He paused in swallowing its contents and stared at the alcoholic beverage.

"_I don't like it…please stop..."_

He promptly went and emptied its contents in the bathroom

"_I'll stop, I promise"_

He turned and quickly got ready for bed.

"_Good"_

_**I have loved you**__**for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**(Long Piano and Violin interlude)**_

A groan resounded through a room, followed by a hiss of pain. Haru Miura, for the first time in months…was awake.

_**One step closer**_

"Ha-hi, w-whe-re is H-Har-u" she rasped, her voice cracked as she hadn't drank for a while. It hurt to talk. She looked around the room and finally realized where exactly she was. She was in her room at the Vongola mansion….oh, so she hadn't died.

She stared at the IV attached to her hand…she hadn't died. A small smile made its way across her lips and she painfully dragged herself from the bed. Her limbs were beyond stiff. She was in one of her dresses, probably placed on her by the maids. The dress that had once sucked onto her frame now hung off her body…she had lost a lot of weight…oh god…how long had she been asleep?!

She searched through her draw until she found her tablet and promptly turned it on. A gasp of horror left her lips and she unconsciously dropped the precious item.

**March 12 20XX**

She had been asleep for 7 MONTHS and 12 DAYS!

_**One step closer**_

Haru managed to take a bath and change into a different dress, though it contained a lot of pain since her limbs ached. During this time she realized her hair once again touched her waist and she had a thin scar up her stomach.

She was just catching her hair in a ponytail when the door swung open, and in stepped Tsuna carrying a box of cake. He was inspecting the cake and had not yet looked up.

"I know it's not Haru appreciation day as yet, but I still−" his sentence stopped when he looked at the bed and saw no one. His eyes quickly scanned the room and spotted Haru finishing her hair. Unbeknownst to him tears started to trail down his face "H-Haru?"

_**I have died everyday**_

_**Waiting for you**_

Haru smiled softly and ran into his arms, he dropped the cake and pulled her as close as he could. He kept whispering her name, not believing she was awake after so long. She pulled away, revealing her own tear streaked face.

"G-go-men fo-r ma-kin-g you wa-it" She managed to say coughing a bit at the end. Tsuna looked alarmed and without any prompting lifted Haru bridal style and shot from the room. Haru glimpsed the two guards stationed at her door before they turned a corner. Before she knew it they were in the kitchen; the kitchen became chaos as everyone surrounded her and Tsuna, all of them saying how happy they were for her recovery, some were even shedding tears of joy.

Tsuna pushed his way through and settled her on a stool "Her throats sore, give her something to drink and something _light _to eat…Haru I'll be back, I need to tell the others and call Shamal"

Haru nodded since it was painful to speak. Once Haru was out of the room the maids were by her side.

"Oh Haru-sama! We were so worried"

"Rest assured Haru-sama, Kyoko-sama is no longer here!"

"She speaks the truth Haru-sama! Tsunayoshi-sama had a team take down that vile mans headquarters, they found whoever that boy was Kyoko-sama had fallen in love with!"

"Oh Haru-sama you cannot know how relieved we are she left with that boy! He wasn't even all that! To think she betrayed us for such a lad"

"Haru-sama while you were asleep Mukuro-sama and Chrome-sama officially got together! Oh and Colonello-sama married Lal-sama!"

"Oooh and Byakuran-sama told us about the name of your family! Kurai Tsuki–Dark Moon, so lovely!"

Haru swiveled her head from left to right as the maids tried to update her on the happenings of the mansion. She learned about Tsuna's drinking problem–which apparently stopped not too long ago. She learned Bianchi had tried to give Reborn a love potion–which accidently got into Lambo's food and had him falling in love with Gokudera. She also learned that Kyoya had stayed in Italy this entire time–he had Kusakabe watching over Namimori.

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you**_

_**For a**__**Thousand years**_

They didn't stop talking when she got a glass of water and a small serving of salad, if anything they got even more vibrant. Apparently Arabella and the rest of her famiglia visited twice every week, the twins always got in a fight with Mikuto over him being 'too-close-to-mama'. Haruka was smitten for Yamamoto and Gokudera was smitten for Arabella. Hibiki and Reborn were now sparing rivals–though Hibiki always lost and Byakuran was close chums with Tsuna–something that had Haru smiling since she had wished for this.

The chef refilled her glass with water and she gave him a grateful smile before turning her attention back to the maids. Now they were gushing about how romantic it was that Tsuna rarely left her side. They spoke of Lambo and I-pin getting together and of the many clothes the girls brought back from missions for her. The one thing she had been wanting to here was that her father had cut his trip short to Hawaii to visit her, he had been here for 3 months before work demanded he leave; he still called though.

Haru's head was slowly beginning to hurt, but she didn't want to stop the ladies from talking, she really wanted to know what had happened between Yamamoto and Haruka. Sadly, the kitchen door slammed open at that very moment and she watched as the already packed kitchen was flooded with her friends.

"Mama!"Toshiru, Ichiru and Mikuto shouted as they all dived into her waiting arms "We missed you!"

_**I'll love you **_

_**For a**__**Thousand more**_

Haru gave them a soft smile "I'm glad you're alright"

All three boys looked ready to go into a tirade, much like the maids, and tell her about whatever had happened. Arabella came to the rescue "Oi! Nee-sama just woke up, you'll overload her head" she told the boys before focusing her adoration filled eyes on Haru "Nee-sama! You had us all worried! When Shamal said you might not wake up I almost had a heart attack"

Haru stood and hugged the pinkette, taking caution as her limbs were killing her "I'm sorry for worrying you all" she said both to Bella and the rest of her friends "I went a bit overboard"

Byakuran scowled "You think? Shamal says if you go beyond the level 3 seal your organs won't be able to withstand the pressure this time and you _will _die Haru!" He gave her a harsh glare "So this time stop being stupid and follow instructions"

Haru rolled her eyes before walking over to him and giving him a slight thwack to the head "Of course Bya-kun." She gave the rest of her friends and famiglia tight hugs. Bianchi, Chrome and I-pin all promised to take her out for cake once she could stomach heavy food. Gokudera and Yamamoto chided her for being foolish though Yamamoto was nicer with it. Haruka gave her a long tight hug and Hibiki made her promise to be wiser next time. Lambo clung to her and cried his eyes out while Arabella scowled at him for touching her tired Nee-sama. The only persons not present were Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro; she expected this though, Hibari hated crowds and if anything Mukuro and Reborn weren't at home.

She was about to ask the girls about there relationships when a sharp pain slammed into her head, she tittered but Yamamoto steadied her. Everyone started to ask if she was alright, she tried to wave them off but they wouldn't listen and there constant talking was making it hurt more.

"Now Now, I know you're all happy because Haru is awake, but if you keep talking like that she'll probably go back to sleep" The sharp voice came from the door and they all turned to see Tsuna and Shamal. Shamal was the one who spoke.

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

Tsuna stepped forward and they all parted, he scoped up Haru bridal-style and turned to leave "She just woke up, her limbs are stiff and she hasn't taken her medication. You all can speak when she's better" he said.

Arabella grabbed his arm before he could move too far "Oi, since nee-sama is awake she should be moved back to our HQ, we'll take her."

Tsuna turned and gave the small pinkette a deadly glare, Arabella froze in fear for her life; Haru didn't see this exchange as she was cuddling comfortably into Tsuna's chest.

"She's staying here." Tsuna didn't wait for a reply; he simply nodded at Shamal to follow and left.

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

"Are you feeling better now?" Tsuna asked in a rush "No headaches, no stiff limbs, nothing?"

Haru giggled, they were back in her room, and Shamal had just left after giving her some pills to relieve the pain in her head and limbs. Tsuna still seemed to think something was wrong though "I am perfectly fine Tsuna-san"

Tsuna pulled her into a tight hug, dragging her across the bed to where he sat "I don't think you understand how afraid I was Haru" he whispered, his voice breaking "There was so much blood, none of the flames were working …you were so pale"

Haru cupped his face and looked into his glistening eyes "I'm truly sorry, I–I was just so angry, he was lying and you–you didn't believe me, none of you did…then he went and hurt you…"

Tsuna looked away in guilt "Byakuran told us what really happened…I'm sorry for not believing you and for causing you all that–all that pain"

_**I have loved you**_

_**For a**__**Thousand years**_

Haru smiled softly before brushing her lips across his cheek. He wasn't having any of that though and pulled her in tighter to devour her lips; air didn't seem to be a necessity, if anything Haru seemed to be the air he needed as he practically breathed her in.

Haru giggled when she finally managed to pull away "I love you Tsuna" she whispered, once more cupping his face. He leaned into her touch, caressing her cheek as well.

"I love you too Haru"

_**I'll love you**_

_**For a Thousand more**_

_**(Piano ending)**_

* * *

_6 months later_

* * *

Haru barreled into her dorm room, she didn't bother to give Arabella a greeting as she grabbed her laptop, jumped on her bed and flipped it open. She logged on as quickly as possible and practically squealed in delight when Tsuna's face popped up on the screen.

"Ah Haru, I was wondering if you were coming on" he said, the background showed he was in his closet getting ready for some event.

"I had to collect an award, that's all, so I ran a bit late…so where you off to?"

Tsuna took up whatever it was he was using to video-chat and carried it out into his bedroom where started to brush his hair "A charity event"

"Hmmm" Haru looked away for a while before lifting up a scrapbook "So I was drawing the cake I want, which one do you like best?" she flipped through as he looked at each.

"I can't decide"

"I like this one, especially with all the pearls and the swans and the flowers!"

Tsuna chuckled "It's your wedding Haru, so I think you should chose the one you like"

Haru pouted "Correction, it's our wedding…I still need to get that material from France for my dress, you will love it! I have the best designs!"

Tsuna smiled softly "I'm sure you do Haru"

Haru laughed. "Finally my remedial classes are over, good thing Bella and Bya-kun had to take them as well or else I would die from boredom!" She hissed "Oh well, at least I'm graduating–you do remember I'm graduating next week right?"

Tsuna gave her a look that said 'how could I forget' "I have my schedule cleared for that entire week and I have a trip planned"

Haru raised a brow "Our honeymoons in the Caribbean so I hope it isn't there, I would like to be surprised when I actually go"

Tsuna shook his head "No it's in France…just me and you"

Haru giggled "…well since you're so busy we can talk later…I love you"

Tsuna smiled softly at her "I love you too Haru"

Once the video chipped off she shut down the laptop and swiveled to face Arabella "So what colour do you think I should line my dress with, Orange or gold?"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**

**No it's not over as yet! I still have one more chapter to go! The epilogue!**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: i don't own khr, just this plot**

* * *

**AN: it's pretty short but here's the epilogue guys! thank you for staying with me all this time! 'Her Thousand Years' is my first completed story! thanks for all your reviews! love y'all I'm crying i loved this story so much!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tsuna looked out at the moving tree's, counting them through the tinted window of the limousine. This was taking too long, why was the airport so far away? He gave a forlorn sigh that caught Gokudera and Yamamoto's attention; they were the only other persons in the vehicle.

"Haha don't worry Tsuna we'll get there soon" Yamamoto said, giving Tsuna a hard clap to the back that had Gokudera looking at him like he was mad.

"Are you insane?! Are you trying to kill Juudaime?!"

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed. "No, I don't think I was"

Gokudera glared at the rain guardian and Tsuna chuckled in amusement before going back to watching the trees. He couldn't wait to see them; if he had cancelled that stupid meeting in France and gone with her he wouldn't have been so worried.

When the limo finally pulled up at the airport Tsuna was the first from the limo, he took quick steps inside. Everyone stepped out of the way; practically everyone in Italy knew who he was.

He scanned the airport, looking for a particular face; he didn't have to search for long. He saw them at the small snack bar.

"Haru!"

The woman in the quartet looked around and smiled when she saw him "Tsuna!" the second oldest in the group turned to look as well, revealing a much more matured Mikuto; his hair had grown longer and was now caught in a low ponytail, a ruby earring adorned an ear and on his fingers was a storm ring and a sun ring.

Mikuto waved before going back munching on his bag of chips. Haru stooped before the three small figures and said something to them, instantly all three of them turned around and started to scan the airport.

A boy and twin girls.

The girls had Haru's hair held in neat buns by pair of chopsticks and Tsuna's honey brown eyes, they looked slighter older than the boy maybe by a year or two; they themselves looked no older than 8. They were dressed in flowery kimono's no doubt from the trip. The only way to tell them apart was by the hue of their eyes, one was darker than the other.

The boy had looked much like a mini Tsuna with Haru's eyes, unlike the twins he wasn't dressed in a Kimono. He was instead dressed in a white rabbit costume.

The girls saw him first. "Daddy!" they shouted racing to his open arms.

"Welcome back Tsunako, Harumi" He whispered to the girls, looking at the lighter eyed one then the dark eyed one. "How was your trip?"

"Fun!" Tsunako said.

"Look at our Kimono's daddy! Mommy made them for us!" Haru giggled, spinning around. "She made a rabbit outfit for Hatsumo though, doesn't he look adorable?!"

"Mama says she'll use these for her knew fashion line, Byakuran-nii saw them on the webcam and he's already making a theme for them, he says – whatever that is," Tsunako piped. "Come on daddy, mommy's waiting, some ugly men were trying to steal her from you – but don't worry she's okay, we scared them off."

They grabbed his arms and pulled him over to the waiting trio. Haru hadn't changed much over the years, if anything the only thing different was the length of her hair; she had chopped it off to her neck in a bob hairstyle.

"Daddy," Hatsumo said in greeting. He was a child of little words.

"Welcome home, Hatsumo, Haru, Mikuto"

Haru leapt into his arms and kissed him silly "I have a surprise for you!" she gushed, a grin tearing across her face. "You'll love it so much, your brain might overload!"

"Oh really?" he asked huskily, nipping her ear. "I know what could make your brain overload as well."

"Daddy stop s-e-d-u-cing mommy" Tsunako said, a frown on her face.

Tsuna blushed, but Haru looked murderous. She looked down at Tsunako with a small smile "Tsuki, how do you know that word?"

"I know lots more mommy! Like bitch, fuck, o-r-g-a-s-m and e-c-s-t-a-s-y!"

Haru's face became a horrible red and steam seemed to float off her head "WHERE did you learn those words Tsuki!?"

Tsunako blinked, not understanding why her mother was so mad. "Uncle Mukuro," Tsunako said "He says you and daddy do lots of those things!" Tsunako seemed too had forgotten that Mukuro had told her not to tattle on him.

"Oh?" A dangerous glint flashed through Haru's eyes "Tsuna, where is Mukuro?"

"He's on a mission in Australia but he should be getting back tonight"

"_Perfect_."

"Mommy's scary" Tsunako whispered to her twin. Then turning to her brother: "Don't you think Hatsumo?"

Hatsumo shrugged "She's only scary when you do something bad."

"Should we tell her the words Xanxus taught us?" Harumi pondered

"If you want to live," Hatsumo said, popping a sweet in his mouth. "I think not"

* * *

"A-a-auntie Haru c-c-can you pl-please n-not k-kill my daddy?" a little boy whimpered from behind a couch in the Vongola living room. His pineapple hairstyle resembled his father who was currently chained to a chair. Haru was cackling evilly while she removed items from her bag, the horrors she took out must have been terrible if they made Mukuro scream like that.

The other guardians−minus Hibari were in a corner of the room, whimpering at the horrors being done to their kin. Tsuna and the other girls were seated and sipping on tea and munching blueberry scones while Hatsumo, Tsunako and Harumi were hiding behind the couch with Mukuro's son.

"Chitso, my mommy's going to kill your daddy," Tsunako whispered. "He's going to die just like Mr Snuffles."

Chitso sniffed, his doe eyes resembling Chrome's so much it was scary "No! Not like Mr Snuffles!" Chitso seemed to gain some new found courage and ran from his cover, he made a beeline for Haru, determined to save his father. Only, his brain started to work and he swerved off his path and into Chrome's arms. Chrome had to put down her cup of tea and scone to catch him, but even then her large stomach limited how well that went.

"What is it Chitso?" Chrome asked softly.

"Mommy, daddy's dying! Tsuki said he'd die like Mr Snuffles!" he looked up with teary eyes "Save daddy!"

Chrome chuckled, "He's not dying sweetheart; he's being punished for teaching Tsuki and Mimi some very bad words."

"...Really?"

Chrome nodded.

"Good! I don't want him to miss the cake; Tsuki and Mimi are turning 8 next week!"

Chrome gasped, "Really?" she asked, acting as if she didn't already know.

Chitso's mouth hung open "Oh no, don't tell me you forgot mommy!" he grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the door "We need to pick a dress before it's too late!"

They were gone in the blink of an eye and after 5 more minutes of Haru's evil cackles she stepped away to reveal her master piece.

"Heiiii Uncle Mukuro's turned into a monster!" Harumi screamed. She shot from the room followed by her twin and younger brother.

Mukuro definitely did resemble a monster. Haru had put all his hair in pink curling rods, his cheeks were a bright pink from blush, his lips a deep red and his eyelashes a little too long to belong to a man. His ears held _large_ teddy bear earrings and his neck housed a _large_ teddy bear necklace, if that wasn't bad enough Haru had gone ahead and attached bows and frills to his outfit.

"Neh, what do you think love?" Haru asked as she examined her handy work.

Tsuna gave a thumbs up "Absolutely perfect...now, how about we get to you giving me my present?"

Haru giggled but grabbed his hand all the same before vanishing from the room.

"Hey Yamamoto does Haruka act like this as well?" Gokudera asked, finally leaving the corner and taking a seat.

"Yup, though not as scary as Haru and she only gets mad when Tsuyoshi hurts himself practicing," Yamamoto said taking a sip of tea.

Bianchi chuckled "I don't have to get mad at Reborn; he takes care of our little Isabella."

"I still can't believe the one time he has sex with you, you get pregnant – probably isn't even his kid," Gokudera mumbled.

"What did you say Hayato!?" Bianchi hissed, grabbing his shirt and giving him a hard shake "Oh I can't wait until next month! When Bella has her baby I'll sit back and watch your life plummet to the ground!"

Gokudera scoffed "I can handle it"

"That's what Lambo said before Dominique was born" I-pin whispered, deciding to throw in her two cents.

"I-It can't be that bad, right Ryohei?" Gokudera asked the boxer.

Ryohei looked at him with eyes of the haunted. "IT IS EXTREMELY TERRIFYING!"

Gokudera saw his life flash before his very eyes.

* * *

Tsuna tried to kiss Haru the second they entered their room but she easily slipped by him and put a bit of distance between them.

He crossed his arms "How am I suppose to get my gift if you keep running?"

Haru giggled "I never said the gift was sex Tsuna."

Tsuna looked puzzled "What could possible make my brain overload," He asked. Haru started to hum a lullaby "Can you stop humming and tell me what my surprise is please?"

She didn't stop and Tsuna frowned "Come on Haru, I really want to see what could overload my brain! Are we cosplaying again?"

The humming got louder.

"Doctor and Nurse?"

The humming got even louder

"Cheerleader and Coach?"

The humming was bouncing off the walls now.

"Boss and Secretary?"

Haru growled in frustration "God Tsuna I'm having a baby!"

The room went still and Tsuna finally realized she had been humming the tune she sung to the kids at night.

"Yes!" He shouted, running up to her and swinging her around "Is it a girl? A boy?"

Haru's anger melted away and she laughed "I don't know, I was a bit sick on the trip and when I saw the doctor he popped the answer! It's too early to find out if it's a boy or girl"

Tsuna pulled her close for a mindboggling kiss "I hope it's a boy"

Haru giggled "Me too, Hatsumo seems a bit lonely with two sisters don't you think?"

"We'll name him Tsunami"

Haru frowned "You don't even know what gender it is as yet! Plus, Tsunami sounds too girly! If it's a girl it'll be Haruna!"

"What if it's a boy?"

Haru glared "_Haruna_"

"But that's even more feminine than Tsunami!"

"_Haruna_"

"_Tsunami!_"

"_Haruna!_"

"_Tsunami!_"

* * *

Chrome looked up when she heard the shouts from Haru and Tsuna's room. It seemed like they were expecting another one. They had quarrelled like this with the first, luckily enough they had been twins. With Hatsumo they had quarrelled as well but ended up combining names−she wondered what they would do if they had triplets. Probably name the first 2 and quarrel over the next. It would be interesting to see what they did this time.

She tucked Chitso into bed and left to help Mukuro over his trauma.

* * *

**9 months later**

On October 12 20XX a healthy baby boy arrived in the Vongola mansion. He sported Tsuna's untamed hair and Haru's eyes; looking so much like Hatsumo it was scary. His name you ask? Well it's Haruna Tsunami Sawada of course. How did Haru win the place of first name? She banned Tsuna from their bedroom of course.

Life in the Vongola had never been livelier.

* * *

**Ciaossu Minna!**


End file.
